


Ruby's Faunus

by YukiAizawa



Series: Ruby's Faunus [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of years have past since the Grimm Wars. Four kingdoms remain in Remnant. Among them is Vale where Beacon Academy resides. A school to train Hunters. Ruby Rose is accepted into Vale, and like all Hunters and Huntresses, she receives her very first Faunus a race created by Humanity. This Faunus is called Blake Belladonna. With Blake, Ruby must combat the Grimm and at the same time find out how the Ancients created the Grimm. Ladybug Pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: A  Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I came up with this back a while ago, when I was trying to figure out what to do with RWBY. This is a Ladybug fanfiction, and I'm being helped by Fanfiction writer Jefardi, who I must thank for helping me and inspiring me to write a Ladybug fanfiction. I still have no confidence in writing the RWBY casts personality, but I'll try my best. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fix, don't forget to leave a like. 
> 
> I'm actually going to dedicate this story to Monty Oum, I still break into tears reading anything that has to do with his death. And yeah I'm crying right now while writing this. I hate crying and it normally takes a lot to make me cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a remake was finally in order, and I'll be remaking all the chapters and adding new ones. I hope you will enjoy the remake of the introduction as well.

The world known as Remnant was believed to have been created by two gods in the past. These two gods, were the god of life and the god of destruction. The god of life created an ancient race known as Wraiths. These Wraiths were identified by their silver eyes. The god of life bestowed upon the Wraiths technology that far surpassed even the technology of modern day Remnant. The god of life gave this knowledge freely, but there was only one rule; they could never impart the secrets of the power of Dust. Should a single Wraith do so then they would be cursed.

With this technology the Wraiths created an artificial race of beings known as the Ancients. The Ancients were a cruel and clever race with a thirst for power. They were easily identified by their red eyes. The Ancients followed their creators in hopes that they would gain the secrets of Dust.

However the Wraiths ignored the Ancients, instead turning towards the young race known as Humans. This race was a creation of both the two gods. The Wraiths watched the Humans, finding them to intriguing. The Wraiths would share the secrets of their technology, and when it was time for the Wraiths to pass away, they would share the final and greatest of secrets. The secrete of Dust.

The Ancients became ealous of this and so they turned against their creators. Knowing that the Wraiths were more advanced then they were, they turned to the god of destruction in hopes that the god of destruction would help them. The god answered, placing a piece of itself within a young Wraith. The young Wraith sabotaged her people, allowing the Ancients an overwhelming advantage. The Ancients with this advantaged waged a long and bloody war. When it was all over, the Wraiths had been driving nearly to extinction. With this victory, the Ancients turned their attention to the Humans. Believing that they were superior to the Humans, they began another war against Humanity.

Yet, even though the Ancients technology was advance from scavenging from the Wraiths; they couldn't combat the adaptability of Humanity. The Ancients turned once more to the traitor Wraith, The traitor Wraith once again helped the Ancients, but this time by showing them how to create life.

What the Ancients created was dark and twisted. An amalgamation of dark energy and negative emotion. The Ancients called their newly created biological weapon, Grimm. With the Grimm now on their side, Humanity was slowly pushed to extinction. This began what was known as the Dark Age.

Kingdoms fell as the Grimm ravaged the land. Cities burned and the dead were left to rot. Humanity lost much land to the Grimm. And yet still they fought back, never losing hope.

It was close to the end of the Dark Age that one of the few remaining Wraiths appeared. This Wraith known as Griswold. This man disobeyed the rule of the god of life, and taught Humanity how to use the power of Dust.

Now that Humanity had the power of Dust, they were able to fight against the Grimm. Yet even with Dust, the Grimm had grown far too numerous in numbers. Newer more dangerous forms were being created and Humanity began to lose hope. That is until Griswold taught them a dangerous technique. Using four women, he infused the power of Dust within them. These four women became known as the Maidens.

Griswold then taught the secrete for making a weaker variant of the Maidens. He taught Humanity how to infuse Dust within the bloodline of a select few Humans. These new Humans were faster, stronger, more resilient, and had powers beyond a normal Human. These Humans became known as Hunters. With the final secrets of Dust taught to Humanity, Griswold was cursed by the god of life. He then vanished, heading deep into the territory of the Ancients to deal with the Traitor Wraith.

With the power of Dust and the Hunters, Humanity was able to truly combat the Grimm for the first time in centuries. This began what became known as the Grimm Wars. Fighting against the Grimm, Humanity hadn't heard from the Ancients since they had created the Grimm. It was several decades after the start of the war that perpetual night fell across Remnant and the Grimm turned against their creators, leading the Ancients to extinction.

The Grimm then began rampaging across the land growing stronger. The kingdoms of Humanity fell one by one until only four were left standing . These four kingdoms were Vale and Vacuo on the central continent of Sanus, Mistral on the eastern continent of Anima, and Atlas on the northern continent of Solitas. These four kingdoms were a bastion against the darkness of the Grimm.

Even then the four kingdoms were desperate. Meeting in Vale, they began to research ways into creating a bio-synthetic race. They researched all type of things, from the way the Ancients created the Grimm, Robotics, to gene splicing. Nothing worked. It was finally when they learned that Dust could be used to create life that they finally succeeded in creating an artificial race.

This new race became known as the Faunus. The Faunus always had a single animal trait that made them unique. They were also made to be able to use Dust naturally with ease. With the Faunus backing the Hunters, Humanity was able to hold the line agianst the Grimm. The four kingdoms were able to hold out until the Night of the Grimm, as the perpetual night became known as, ended.

With the Night of the Grimm ended, the Grimm retreated back to the Forbidden continent of the Ancients. Though some would still exist within the continents of the four kingdoms. The Hunters were hailed as heroes, while the Maidens were almost celebrated as Goddesses. Meanwhile Humanity, arrogant in the fact that Faunus were created by them, began to mistreat them. They forgot that without the Faunus, the Grimm Wars would have ended in victory for the Grimm.

Now thousands of years later, the four kingdoms still stand. The Faunus have been reduced to undesirables. It was generally accepted that Faunus were lower then Humans, almost animals but not quiet. The normality was to treat them as free manual labor, pets, or soldiers. There was no laws against the abuse of Faunus, and the darker corners of society used them as test subjects, prostitutes, or for those with more 'acquired' tastes, food.

Our story begans in the kingdom of Vale. The hero of this tale is a young silver eyed girl by the name of Ruby Rose. A Huntress that recently got accepted into the school for Hunters known as Beacon Academy. There she would receive her Faunus as all Huntresses and Hunters did. This was fate as it gave rise to four legendary warriors that would change the very roots of Remnant. These four warriors would become known as RWBY.


	2. Volume One [Chapter One: Beacon Academy Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the remake of the first chapter of Volume One. I'll be remaking the other chapters as well. So I hope you will enjoy. And leave me a review please.

It was a clear day as the airship flew through the sky. Inside, Ruby Rose, looked around the interior of the airship. She was feeling uncomfortable; her fear of large crowds at work. Even with the feeling of comfortableness, Ruby was still excited. She could feel this excited feeling begin to bubble up within her, threatening to boil over.

She was finally going to Beacon Academy. It was one of the most well known schools for Hunters and Huntresses. Even though Hunters were born to fight the Grimm, they still needed schooling. This schooling was the basics, but also included how to hunt Grimm and use their abilities. It was mandatory by the four kingdoms to do so. It was also impossible to not become a Hunter as well. It was in the blood. To be born a Hunter meant to have the desire and instinct to hunt the Grimm down.

Though if you were to ask Ruby, she would tell you that if in another world she was giving a choice instead of being forced, she would still want to become a Huntress. "I knew I would find you here." A tall girl with blond colored hair spoke.

"Hey Yang,." The girl said cheerfully. Yang, full name Yang Xiao Long, was the older sister of Ruby Rose. She was the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and an unknown mother.

"Still feeling nervous?" The blond questioned. Ruby gave her a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I can't really help it, I hate being coped up like this." Yang rolled her eyes, before addressing her younger sister.

"I know that, but we're almost to Beacon Academy." She pauses, watching as Ruby slowly relaxes. "So are you excited about getting a new Faunus?" She questioned.

"I'm mostly wondering what type of Faunus I will be." Yang nodded, having already thought about that.

"The Faunus are at least giving the choice to attend school. Beacon Academy is the only place that will even allow that to happen." Ruby nodded, face a mixture between happiness and sadness. Unlike most Humans,, Ruby just felt terrible at the way the Faunus were treated. A might have to do with how her uncle Qrow always talked about his Faunus partner who had saved him from a Grimm by sacrificing herself. She also grew up like every child with the legend of the Grimm Wars.

In the eyes of Ruby Rose, the Faunus were heroes. She truly believed without them, the Grimm would have won against Humanity.  _'And yet Humans turn around and treat them like animals. It's no wonder the Faunus hate us.'_

The two sisters staggered as they felt the airship begin to descend. "Well looks like we're here Rubes." Yang told the young Rose, who sputtered at the nickname. She began walking off without Ruby, forcing the younger of the two to run to catch up.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

_**Beacon Academy Library** _

The Library at Beacon Academy was normally silent, with only the most studious of students actually staying for any giving length of time. It was here in this silent library that a girl with black hair sat reading in a quiet dark corner. She ignored the whispered chatter around her, even as the cat ears on her head twitched. Her amber eyes only focused on the words of the book. She only looked up when she heard somebody approaching. The black haired girl found herself staring at another girl with brown hair.

The first thing that caught her eyes was the two large rabbit ears on top of her head. The next was the gold-yellow color that rested around her neck. Traces of lilac were in front of the collar. Near her the center of her throat was a loop that had dog tags hooked onto it. These dogs tags had carved in them the words,  _ **'Velvet Scarlatina; Species: Rabbit Faunus; Partner and Property of Huntress Yang Xiao Long.'**_ Underneath those words was the image of a black burning heart.

The girl, now identified as Velvet, shook under the intense gaze of the younger Faunus. "What do you want Velvet?" The younger girl questioned, silently closing her book.

"U-Um, I heard that the airship that went to pick up the newest Hunters would be arriving today. I-I was wondering if maybe you would like to go" The girl watched Velvet, amber eyes narrowing. It cause the rabbit Faunus to tremble even more. "I-I-I..." Velvet pauses, licking her lips before continuing. "I heard that Yang would be arriving soon with her sister." The older girl gave a squeak when the younger gave an angry hiss. Still she continued on. "Blake, you know that Headmaster Ozpin has already decided that you would become her partner and property." As soon as those words had left her mouth, she had regretted them.

The girl, Blake Belladonna, slammed her hand down onto the table; the sound echoing in the library. "Don't you dare say those words Scarlatina!" She hissed, fangs bared. It was enough to cause Velvet to take a step back instinctively. "I'm nobodies' property, much less some fifteen year old soon-to-be Huntress." The harshness of Blake's tone caused the rabbit Faunus to wince. Blake sighs, all traces of anger vanishing. "Go see your owner by yourself." She tells the older girl, taking her book and leaving Velvet there by herself.

The rabbit Faunus could only sigh, shaking her head. Biting her lip, she was unsure how she was going to tell Yang about what just happened. She knew Yang had been looking forward to her little sister getting one of the most infamous Faunus in Beacon Academy. Ozpin had all but assured her of it. Yang wanted somebody to protect and watch out for her hyperactive younger sister. And Ozpin decided that Blake Belladonna would be the perfect person to do so.

The Blake Belladonna who was the only Faunus in Beacon Academy that hadn't ever partnered with a Hunter. She had participated in over twenty missions into Grimm territory by herself, the missions themselves considered suicidal. And she refused to bow to Humans and Hunters. It had giving her an infamous reputation among the Hunters of Beacon Academy. One that Blake was proud of.

Velvet sighed, walking forlornly out of the library.

**Beacon Academy Courtyard**

A bunch of students had gathered to see the new Hunters and Huntresses. After all they would be working with these people for some time and it was good to see them. Among the students was Velvet who ignored those in the crowd that saw her. It was well known who the owner of Velvet Scarlatina was. It used to be that Velvet was a favorite target for the bullies and Faunus haters of the school. Her meek appearance causing them to pick her out like a chum in shark infested waters. Among those bullies, the worst of them was Cardin, the Only Hunter to refuse to actually get a Faunus for a partner. Instead he went the traditional way with creating a team made up of three other Hunters.

Yang had found him bullying her; and Cardin had to be sent to the infirmary with several broken bones and a completely shattered arm. Some of the teachers wanted Yang expelled, but Ozpin had turned a blind eye, simply saying that to harm the partner of a Hunter was enough reason for him to expel Cardin from the school. Yet, Ozpin knowing that Cardin had learned his lesson, didn't do this.

Velvet watch, finally spotting her owner walking out of the airship into the bright noon sun. Smiling brightly, she ran forward. When Yang sees the Rabbit Faunus, a huge cheshire cat grin stretches across her face. Her eyes twinkled in amusement, and she began walking over to her Faunus. "Hey Velv, how have you been?" She questioned. Velvet knew the underlying meaning, and could tell Yang was scanning her to make sure nobody had harmed her while she was away. Not that anybody would be stupid enough to do that to the Faunus of Yang Xiao Long.

"Good." The rabbit Faunus could only bite her lip, remembering that she had to tell Yang about Blake. "I know you were excited about Blake becoming your sister's Faunus, but she refused." She watched Yang's facial expression, waiting for when it would inevitably morph into rage. However, Yang just gave her trade mark lazy smirk.

"No problem. I have faith Ruby will be able to win the kitty over." She spoke with a confidence that caused Velvet to blink. Just as she was about to question what she had planned, her ears stood straight up. She suddenly found herself being scrutinized by silver colored eyes. She blinks again, this time to the girl leaning forward. Suddenly the girl began to quickly run around her, examining her all about. Velvet wasn't able to keep up.

Finally she stops before speaking up. "So this is your Faunus Yang." She questioned. Yang turned back to Ruby. Wrapping an arm around Velvet's should, she gave a cheeky smile.

"Yep, Ruby Rose met my Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina; Velvet Scarlatina, meet my younger sister, Ruby Rose." The two mentioned females stared at each other, before Velvet hid slightly behind Yang. She hated when people stared at her for long periods of times.

It was this action that caused Ruby to release a sequel and launch herself forward. She wrapped Velvet into a hug, causing the rabbit Faunus to release a squeak. "You're so cute!" Ruby gushed excitedly.

From where she was standing, Yang could see Velvet's face start to become red. As the clock chimed, Yang figured she should actually save her Faunus from Ruby. "Hey Rubes, you might want to get to the assembly hall soon. Ozpin is going to be giving a speech." Ruby reacted just like she knew she was going to be doing.

Ruby quickly seperated from Velvet. "Why didn't you tell me that Yang!?" Ruby questioned panicked. She was already rushing off at a lightning fast speed that was enhanced by her semblance. " **I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"** The shout was heard all throughout the campus.

"You're evil Yang." The blond's Faunus exclaimed. Yang only gave Velvet a devilish smirk, lilac eyes twinkling in mirth.

_**Assembly Hall** _

The Assembly Hall was quite big, taking up an entire building all on its own. Even though it was large, it still felt rather packed in, making Ruby feel uneasy. There was another section that was specifically made for Faunus that hadn't been partnered. They were giving steel chairs to sit in, unlike the plush leather ones that the student Hunters got. Headmaster Ozpin was hoping to change that one day.

Close to the stage that rested at the front of the room, on the balcony that resided above the other students, Blake Belladonna sat in her own steel chair. As usual a book was in her hands. The chatter died down as the headmaster of the school stepped up to the podium. Clearing his throat he began to speak.

"Welcome young Hunters and Huntresses to Beacon Academy. It is a privilege to have each of you attending here. As I'm sure you remember; in ages past Hunters fought against the Grimm, an enemy created by the Traitor Wraith and the now extinct Ancients-" As Ozpin's speech continued, Ruby found herself being distracted by every small thing. She wasn't known for having a very long attention span. Having to sit there listening to a speech was enough to make her fidget and get distracted. So she decided to look at each of the Faunus. After all, one of them would be partnered with her.

There were a lot of Faunus, from a rabbit Faunus to a shark Faunus. One of them though had caught her eye almost immediately. It was a black haired cat Faunus that sat close to the stage reading a book. As if sensing eyes were on her, the cat Faunus looked up. Silver met amber, and Ruby could feel heat starting to crawl up her face. She quickly ducked down to look at the ground.

Back up on the balcony; Blake raised a curious eyebrow at the red cloak wearing girl. The girl's outfit reminded her of the fairy tale story, Little Red Riding Hood and the Beowolf. When their eyes met, Blake became memorized. She had never seen silver eyes like that, shining like they were the stars. They held a certain innocence that most of the other Hunters were missing. So lost was Blake in thought of those eyes, that she nearly missed one of the most important parts of Ozpin's speech.

"Traditionally we would allow Hunters to pick their own Faunus partners. But this year I wanted to make sure the Faunus and Hunters would be a good match. So, I've decided to pair each of you up myself." Shocked silence greeted Ozpin's deceleration.

' _ **What!?'**_ Was the thought that Blake shouted in her head.  _'This can't be happening to me.'_ She was panicking, knowing that she was going to forced to be partnered up. For a man talking about wanting more freedom for Faunus, he was willing to be hypocritical if it meant that his plans came to fruition.  _'Damn you Ozpin!'_ Blake thought venomously. It was as if he could sense her displeasure, as he looked up at the balcony. There eyes met and Blake scowled looking at the wide smile on his face while his eyes twinkled in amusement. He then turned back to the the new students, beginning to read names.

"First on the list, would Pyrrha Nikos and Zelda Lamnidae come up to the stage?" At the names, two girls stood up. One had red hair almost the color of flames and Blake instantly recognized her. She was the famous Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible champion. The other girl though, Zelda Lamnidae, was a shark Faunus. She had gills running down her neck. When she noticed Pyrrha she gave her a huge grin, showing off a row of razor sharp teeth. Her grey hair was swept back in surfer style, while her ash grey eyes shone with mischief. They both walked to the stage where Ozpin gave them a room number and their key. The two left the stage and allowed Ozpin to speak the next name.

"Nora Valkyrile and Auriel Leo." Blake payed less attention to the Huntress and more to her Faunus. Auriel was tall, standing at a good 7 feet. His gold colored hair was cut short, and the ears of a lion rested on top of his head. When they reached the stage, Ozpin repeated the same thing he did with Pyrrha and Zelda.

"Jaune Arc and Vermilion Heliotrope." Jaune was a rather unremarkable looking young man. It was Vermilion that interested her. She had known Vermilion to be a sultry woman. She lived up to being what she was for a Faunus. That being a fox. She watched as Vermilion got the eyes of a predator, eyeing Jaune up and down before finally nodding. After they had gotten their room key, Jaune had quickly bolted, and his Faunus only chuckled before strutting out behind him.

"Lie Ren and Jade Zhuan." This time both of the ones called had caught Blake's attention. Ren because Blake hadn't even noticed him until he was already standing on the stage. Jade though was because Blake had already had interaction with her. She was a quiet and shy girl, who had jade green hair and emerald green doe eyes. On top of her head were the antlers of a deer. She was also the youngest of the Faunus at Beacon Academy.

Quietly Jade walked down to the stage, flashing Ren a shy smile. Ren returned the smile with a kind one taking the skeys and leaving the Assembly Hall with Jade.

After this, Blake didn't bother to really listen to the other students and Faunus being called. She had been so absorbed in reading, that she had nearly missed her own name being called.

"Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna." At the announcement, Blake froze before looking down into the crowd. She wondered who Yang's sister was. She watched as the girl with the red cloak stood up.

The girl turned her head to Blake's direction. Silver colored eyes met with amber colored ones once again.


	3. Chapter Two: Beacon Academy Part 2

The sun shone through the window, causing Ruby to groan. She buries her head underneath the blankets not wanting to get up. The door to the dorm opens and a black shadow sneaks across. Ruby doesn’t even as much as stir, drifting back to sleep.

The shadowed figure was actually Blake who watched the young Huntress sleep. Today they would have to get to know one another. The only good thing about becoming a Faunus to the young Huntress was that she was able to eat with the other Hunters/Huntresses in the Mess Hall. Normally Faunus that didn’t have a Hunter/Huntress were giving left-overs. It wasn’t that the left overs were bad, it was just that there was no Tuna left, not even Otoro.

That’s why Blake wanted to get to the Mess Hall fast.

Shaking the lump on under the covers, Blake listens as it groans. Without much warning silver eyes peek out of the blanket looking at Blake. “Wvzt so izu lant (What do you want)” Ruby spoke in the language of those between waking and sleeping. Blake blinks not quite catching what her owner _‘though I loath to actually think of her as that’_ was saying.

Still those silver eyes reminded Blake of somebody from when she was a young child. Before Ozpin had found her. Shaking her head of the memories she turns back to her young owner.

“Get up, I want to get to the Mess Hall early.” She tell the young girl. Ruby groans throwing the blanket off of herself. She yawns stretching and blinking sleepily at Blake. What it brings to mind for Blake is one of those infernal creatures from the depths of the underworld. Shaking her head to stop the image from coming up, she heads out of the room.

Ruby watches her Faunus go before slapping her cheeks with both hands to wake herself up. “C’mon Ruby can’t sleep in right now! You’re Faunus is going to leave you behind.” She still couldn’t believe that Blake was actually her Faunus. Yesterday had been tense for both of them. Ruby sighs going about her room getting ready.

**_ Flash Back  _ **

“Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna.” At her name being called, Ruby shot up from her seat standing as stiff as a board. She couldn’t believe that she was actually getting a Faunus on the very first day here.

Though she was upset that the Faunus was being forced into it, Ruby was also excited to have somebody to actually talk to and go on missions with. Normally a Hunter/Huntress would have to go on low rank missions by themselves until they get a Faunus.

Scanning the crowd Ruby tried to see who else had stood. Going back to the balcony that was closer to the stage, she found her silver eyes become locked with amber colored eyes. She was enraptured by them and heat came to her face. That went away when said amber eyes narrowed at her.

The person that they belonged to, _‘Blake’_ , Ruby reminded herself, jumped down from the railing. Without even so much as looking back at her soon-to-be owner, she marches straight up to the stage. Ozpin gives her a smile while she just scowls at him.

Taking the keys she turns around and walked out of the Assembly Hall, not caring if a certain young Huntresses was following or not.

Ruby could only blink in astonishment, and turned to look into Ozpin’s eyes. “*sigh* Sorry about that Miss. Rose, I’m afraid that I have to hand you one of our school’s biggest problems.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby questioned tilting her head much the way Zwei does when he’s confused.

“I don’t want to say too much about her past, but Blake doesn’t trust Humans or Hunters.” Pausing as if wondering he should say something else, he shook his head before continuing to speak. “I must ask that you watch over her for me, I have treated her much like a daughter since I acquired her when she was younger.”

A large childish grin comes on Ruby’s face. “Don’t worry, I’m sure I can get her to open up to me!” She says excitedly.

Ozpin chuckles; watching as Ruby speeds out of the room leaving rose petals in her wake. “I’m sure you will Ruby, after all your mother was able to” Ozpin quietly said to himself. He then looks over the remaining students, and begins reading names again.

**_ Flashback End _ **

Ruby was now fully dressed, and rushed out of her room. She knew that Blake had already taking off to the Mess Hall. When she entered, she found Blake was at a table in a corner. She grabbed her tray and looked at the choices. _‘Oh my gosh! They have chocolate chip cookies!’_ She squealed excitedly in her mind. Without thinking she began piling cookies upon cookies onto her tray until there was no more chocolate chip cookies for the other students.

Next she decided to grab a Dr. Piper from the fridge nearby.   She was humming to herself, about to walk over to Blake when she suddenly realized it had gotten quiet.

Looking around, she found that the students were looking over at Blake, or should have been. Ruby looked too and gasped, finding that three students had surrounded her Faunus. Quickly speeding up her walk, she elbowed her way through students that had appeared.

“You’re in the wrong place molly.” One of them sneered. Blake doesn’t even bother to look up at the person talking to her. Though her ears still twitched at the female cat reference. The boy was about to say something else when Ruby shouted something.

“Hey leave my Faunus alone!” The three of them turned to find Ruby standing there glare in place. Raising an eyebrow at the girl, the three of them surrounded her.

“You’re Faunus, this molly never accepts anyone as her owner. Sad to because Ozpin picked her up off the streets. Don’t know why he keeps a stray like her. So why don’t you turn the other way, and let us have some fun.”

Faster than could be seen, Ruby’s open hand shot out. **Slap!** The sound seemed to reverberate around the room. The boy yelped holding his hand to his cheek. Glare on his face, he backhands Ruby causing her to fall to the floor. Crouching down at eye level, he reaches out and grabs her by the front of her hair.

“I see you’re one of those Faunus lovers aren’t you!” He snarls. He yanked Ruby’s hair a bit harder causing her to cry out. Just as he was about to say something else, he felt a cold metal press against his temple.

Blake who had watched the whole thing felt something akin to protectiveness towards her master rise up. That’s why she now had her weapon, Gambol Shroud, against this boy’s head.

Gambol Shroud was classified as a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe or VBCS for short. Blake normally had it in a grey sheath that had sharp edges that was similar to an oversized cleaver. Unsheathed Gambol Shroud appeared as a dark grey katana. It also could become a compact pistol when retracted as said pistol is built into the hilt.

Right now she had Gambol Shroud pointed at his temple, causing the boy to tense and sweat drip from his forehead. “Let her go now.” Blake said, warning in her calm voice. The boy does so, letting go of Ruby’s hair. “Now leave.” She ordered, pulling Gambol Shroud back. The boy quickly get up, running out of the Mess Hall.

Putting Gambol Shroud back its sheath, she looked around at the lingering students. Eyes narrowing at them, they quickly go back to what they were previously doing.

:”Are you okay Rose?” Blake asked. Ruby’s head was looking at the ground. Her face couldn’t’ be seen because of her hair. “Umm Rose? Ruby?” Blake was hesitant, unsure of what to do. Then her ears twitched as a small sob was heard. _‘Is she crying? Did they hurt her? If they did I’m going to assassinate them in their sleep!’_ Were Blake’s frantic thoughts. Then the sobbing turned into full blown crying.

“They…they…” Blake blinked, hesitantly putting an arm around Ruby and drawing the girl into a hug.

“It’s al-..” Blake was began say but was cut off.

“They destroyed my cookies how could they! Those innocent chocolate chip cookies had gotten destroyed!” Ruby cried. Blake blinked confusion reflected in her mind.

_‘She’s crying over cookies?!’_

Blake didn’t’ even know what to say in this situation. She just held the girl, laying Gambol Shroud on the ground next to her. Suddenly the crying stopped, and she looked down to find that Ruby was eyeing her weapon. “Hey Blake can I see that when we get to our dorm?” Ruby questioned.

Blake was about to say no, and Ruby could tell. So she decided to use the most secrete of secrete ultimate weapons in her arsenal. The thing that even Yang dreaded.   The same Yang who could take on three Ursas couldn’t’ stand up to this weapon. Neither could her father Taiyang and her uncle Qrow. This weapon is… the puppy dog pout.

Seeing this Blake felt her heart start to melt. _‘No! You can’t fall for this Belladonna!’_ She screamed inside of her mind. Normally Blake would have been able to resist the puppy dog pout, but with the tears that were still in Ruby’s eyes, she wasn’t able to. “Fine! Just do that again!” The cat Faunus yelled. A large grin crosses Ruby’s face, and Blake finds herself sighing.

Helping her owner up, they decided to leave the Mess Hall. The janitors would pick up the mess.

As they walked out of the Mess Hall to head back to their dorms, they ran into Yang.

“Hey… Ruby have you been crying?!” Yang asked in shock. Velvet stared wide eyed looking at Yang then Ruby and back to Yang.

“She was backhanded by Sam and his three goons. Then they pulled her hair. I rescued her.” Blake told her owner’s half-sister. The rage slowly began to boil up inside of her.

“How dare him!” She shouted, her hair catching on fire. Her eyes were red, and many of the students who saw this quickly ran the other way. She turned, stomping off in the direction of where Sam and his three goons had passed. Velvet followed behind her, having not seen Yang that angry since Cardin had bullied her.

Ruby and Blake watched. “I feel sorry for those three.” Ruby said. Blake looked at her blinking. “I mean, I don’t care if they mess with me… but I don’t like it when people bully Faunus.” The young Huntress sighed shaking her head. “I mean you guys are heroes in my book. Humans created both of us, but it was you guys who stopped the Grimm from invading the rest of the four kingdoms. I just wish people could see that.” She explained.

Blake blinked, a barley noticeable smile coming across her face. “You’re an interesting person Rose.” Blake said, but stopped at seeing the scowl on Ruby’s face. “What?”

“Don’t call me Rose, at least call me Ruby” The cloak wearing girl stated. Blake blinked, this time smile noticeable.”

“Alright Ruby.” Blake told her. Ruby gave her a large grin following behind Blake as they head back to their dorm room.

**_ Meanwhile in another part of the school  _ **

Sam stood in the dark room of the gym storage. A scowl was on his face. “I can’t believe that brat! I’m going to get back at that damn Faunus lover if it’s the last thing I do!” He shouts. He looks at his two lackeys seeing that their faces were pale. “What’s with you two?”

Suddenly he heard somebody cracking their knuckles. Turning around, he came face to face with red eyes belonging to a very pissed off Yang Xiao Long. She cracked her knuckles, before pulling her fist back. It suddenly connected to Sam’s face and a crack was heard.

“I hope you boys are hungry, I have a lot of pain to dish out onto you!” She growled.

Outside of the gym storage door, Velvet winced as she heard the scream of the three boys. After an hour it got quiet. Looking at the door, she watched it as it opened and Yang stepped out. A very satisfied smile was on the blonds face. “Come on Velvet I’m done with them.” Yang told her walking off and whistling a merry tone.

Looking into the room, Velvet squeaked. She quickly followed behind Yang, shaking at the traumatizing scene she had just seen. She vowed never ever to make her owner anger with her to that point. Though she doubt Yang would do that to her. No, Yang had another punishment for the rare times Velvet actually disobeyed her.

She winces at the phantom pain that shoots through her butt. Yes, Yang Xiao Long was nothing less than a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think of this. Again I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm almost positive that it's going to be over 20,000 words. At least I think it will be. It might also be over 40,000 if I'm feeling up to it. I do know that the next one will be called Blake's Owner. 
> 
> But Anyways lets get into this story


	4. Chapter Three:  Bonding and the Past

Ruby awoke with a blanket that was covering her. She yawns rubbing her eyes as she sits up. It was another day off for those who have a Faunus. She hadn’t been able to learn much about her own Faunus. Blake was kind of quiet on her past. Ruby didn’t want to pressure her Faunus, but she was curious about her past.

Instead Ruby decided to mess around with Gambol Shroud a bit more. Blake let her, though she wasn’t pleased that Ruby was basically working on her most prized weapon. Ruby noticed out of the corner of her eye that Blake would always twitch, and this caused her to smile.

Of course she wouldn’t actually hurt Gambol Shroud. She was a beauty though. Not as beautiful as her beloved Crescent Rose, but still beautiful. The inner workings of Gambol Shroud was similar to Crescent Rose, but Gambol Shroud could be modified even further by adding attachments to it.

Ruby had decided to upgrade the weapon for Blake. Increasing the power that the speed that the bullets were shot out of. She also made the recoil of the weapon less. Yawn, she stretches her black shirt raising up to reveal her stomach.

“You’re finally up.” The low voice of her Faunus causes her to jump quickly turning around.

“Wha- Blake!” She shouts in surprise. “What are you doing in my room?”   She questions. Her Faunus snorts, shaking her head.

“Your room?” A single eyebrow raised, she shakes her head. “It’s not your room. You’re in my room.” Blake tells her. This causes Ruby to blink trying to think of what had happened. Blake seeing this just shakes her head. “I wouldn’t allow you to work on Gambol Shroud in your own room, so you forced yourself into mine.” She said. Her voice sounded irritated, but Blake actually didn’t care. She got to see the unknown species known as Ruby Rose in its most natural environment.

Blake had watched intently as the young Huntress worked on Gambol Shroud. Much to Blake’s worry she had taking it apart. Even when Ruby used the lamp to work as the sun had long since set at the time. Ruby had only asked about her past once, and Blake responded in a short clip tone, telling her that it was none of her business. She guessed that she had said it too harshly because Ruby winced, going back to work on Gambol Shroud.

“Huh, I guess I did fall asleep.” Ruby said. She yawned again. Her body felt slightly sore, mostly because of sleeping at Blake’s desk. She was about to say something else when there was crashing heard outside of their dorm room. Leaving Blake’s room and then the dorm room; she found a blur of grey run past her. Then she found a spear following that grey blur. She blinked, looking down the hall to find that Pyrrha standing there arm outstretched as she threw the spear.

Pyrrha’s face was as red as her hair, and she was only wearing a towel which was wrapped around her. That means the grey blur was probably Zelda. She turned her head conforming that it was indeed Zelda. She watched as water suddenly seemed to sprout from underneath Zelda. Diving in to the water, the spear flew overheard. It became lodged in a wall, and more water appeared from the ceiling.

Zelda dropped down from the ceiling, smirk on her face. “Oh come on Pyrrha, I just wanted a feel.” Zelda told her. Ruby noticed that around Zelda’s neck was a collar. A dog tag hung from it. The collar its self-looked good. It was made of a thin gold that seemed to be strength by steel. Ruby would guess that the inside of the collar had some felt. A part of the collar looked to be made of shark skin.

Pyrrha flamed red, glaring at her Faunus. “A-A feel?! You groped me!” Pyrrha shouted annoyed.

_‘It looks like they get along well.’_ Ruby thought, shrugging her shoulders. Entering their dorm room again, Ruby decided to head to her bedroom. She needed to get dressed anyways. It wasn’t long before Ruby exited her room, finding a fully dressed Blake lounging on the couch. Her scroll was projecting a video. She blinked doing a double take at what she was seeing.

It was Blake, her clothes though were little better then rags. Around her shoulders was a tall boy. His clothing was no better. His arm was thrown around Blake, and they were both grinning. The boy’s hair was red, and he had black horns on his head.

Blake’s ears twitched having heard Ruby come out, she doesn’t bother closing the image. Ruby had already seen too much.  

“Who’s that?” Her owner questioned. Blake bit her lip, wondering if she should answer or not.

“My brother.” She answers. Ruby blinks, opening her mouth before closing it. Blake had a pained expression on her face, and Ruby decided it was better not to say anything at all.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve made some upgrades on Gambol Shroud.” Ruby spoke causing the look on Blake’s face to be replaced with one of horror.

The cat Faunus looked over at the shorter girl, amber eyes narrowed. “What do you mean you made some upgrades?!” Blake hissed. Ruby just gives her a grin, not at all fazed by the look that was on her Faunus face.   Handing the weapon over to Blake, she watched as the black-haired Faunus took it. Blake held Gambol Shroud like it was made of glass.

“Well… I made sure to modify the chamber of Gambol Shroud. You should notice that the bullets fired from it will be fired at a great velocity then they originally were.” Ruby grinned when she saw Blake’s eyes widen. “Also, this would normally make the recoil a lot worst, but I also modified it so that there is even less recoil then when you would originally fire it.”

“Thank you Ruby.” Blake said surprised. Looking over at the clock, she found that it was almost noon time. “I want to go pick up a new book at the Beacon’s Library, would you like to join me Ruby?”

Said girl blinked, before a large grin appears on her face. “Sure!” Ruby said excitedly, glad that her Faunus was actually beginning to open up to her.

**_ Beacon Academy Library _ **

Ruby groaned, placing her head down on the table. “I’m sooo bored. Blaaake!” Ruby whined. Blake’s ears twitched showing her annoyance.

“I’m almost done reading this book Ruby, so just wait a little bit longer.” She told the younger girl going back to what she was reading.

“But Blake, I want to go outside now. All the other Hunters and their Faunus are.” Blake sighed placing her book on the table. She would never be able to finish reading Ninjas of Love-Makeout Paradise edition. Sighing she places it down on the table, amber eyes glaring at her owner.

“Fine, then let’s go!” She growls sound more like a dog then a cat to Ruby. Though Ruby wouldn’t actually say it. She did value her life. Still she followed behind Blake, smile on her face.

**_ At the Mess Hall _ **

Ruby sighed, wincing as she sat down at the table. Blake had done a number on her. Though Blake had a few bruises herself. “That spinning heel kick hurt Blake.” Ruby cried, rubbing her stomach. It felt really tender, and she wondered if she was actually going to be able to eat anything solid without it coming up.

It was fun though. They even got to see the other Hunters and Faunus spar. Pyrrha was mostly trying to actually hit her Faunus. Speaking of which, Ruby learned that Zelda didn’t actually have a weapon. Zelda was able to form that water of hers into different weapons. From what Ruby saw, Zelda was able to solidify the water to a certain point. It was enough to actually redirected Pyrrha’s spear with a shield of her own. _‘I do feel sorry for Pyrrha. I swear I saw Zelda grope her chest when she got close enough.’_

It was still a really useful ability. Since she could also teleport and even surface across the surface of the water causing her to go faster than most cars.

Then there was Auriel and Nora. Those two had destroyed a part of the training ground. Nora’s weapon had enough destructive power on her own, but with Leo using that freaking Battle-axe, it was complete chaos. Then the two of them had went to eat pancakes. _‘Those two have really similar tastes.’_

Then there was Jaune and Vermillion. That was slightly funny. Ruby knew what Vermillion was trying to do. That was to say, she was trying to make sure Jaune was distracted on the battlefield. She would throw Jaune sultry smiles, show a bit of cleavage, and then her outfit showed a bit too much of her thigh. Needless to say Jaune ended up getting smacked around by fireballs, and almost got burnt to a crisp too.

Then there was Ren and Jade. Ruby grimaced slightly at the start of that before she started to smile at the rest of it. Ren had learned quickly that Jade wasn’t a fighter. She couldn’t hold a weapon any of the weapons at all. Her form was sloppy with a blade, the recoil from a gun was too great for her, etc. It was just the fact that Jade was young, slightly younger then Ruby herself. Faunus though that wanted to become soldiers didn’t have a minimum age limit.

Finally though Ren did find something Jade was good with. Well two somethings.

Jade seemed to have a talent with using Bows and Staves. After they were done training and Ren had told his Faunus that he was proud of her, Jade had giving a large childish grin. Her doe eyes wide. And then she said a word that seemed to have shocked Ren. Ruby knew it certainly shocked her. She had called Ren big brother, before hugging him.

Ruby made an excited noise in the back of her throat, causing Blake to look over at her. “What are you thinking about?” Blake asked her.

“Just that Ren is like an older brother to Jade apparently.” She tells her Faunus. Blake smiled slightly, nodding her head. “Oh yeah, Blake, I had a questioned for you.”

“What is it?” Blake asked cautiously.

“Well, you keep staring into my eyes, do you want to tell me why?” She questioned. Blake blinked before cursing at herself. She hadn’t realized she had been doing that. Those eyes just seemed to capture her. Sighing she knew that her owner would stop bugging her until she got an answer. Not over something like this.

“Later, back at our dorm.” Ruby nodded, excitement growing. She could barely stay seated in her chair, waiting for Blake to finish eating her food. Finally the cat Faunus did so, and Ruby was on her sides of the table in a split second. She pulled at Blake, trying to get her to hurry up.

“C’mon, I want to hear why!” She said.

**_ Blake and Ruby’s Dorm _ **

They were currently sitting on the couch. Blake sighed, wondering how she would start. Ruby though couldn’t sit still, and so her leg bounced up and down.

“So are you going to tell me? Huh? Huh?” Ruby chattered. The young girl wasn’t like any other Hunter that she had met.

“Well… it’s because I met somebody when I was ten.”

**_ Flashback Start  _ **

A younger Blake silently crept along the docks. The sailors and fishermen were always on the lookout for Faunus. It was always a popular spot for cat Faunus to steal fish. Though recently there had been a decline.

Blake waited, watching as the Humans talked about something. They took their attention off of the fish. As fast as lightning, she sprinted. She grabbed a couple pounds of fish, before running off. It was too bad that one of the Humans had turned around and had seen her running.

“Hey!” He shouted after her. Blake kept on running. Deciding to risk it, she took a look behind her, only to run right smack into somebody. Both of them go tumbling, and she smelled a flora smell, like roses.

Looking up, she found herself staring into the silver eyes of a woman. Fearing that she was going to be punished and caught, she tried to get up. However the woman didn’t let her. Instead she held on tight to Blake, until the men arrived. She expected that she was going to be thrown to the wolves, but instead the mysterious woman payed for the fish. Taking the young girl away, they soon arrived at a hotel.

The woman payed for a two months, and even extra to supply food for Blake. “Why are you helping me?” Blake had questioned. The woman had just giving her a small laugh the sound like bells.

“I have two daughters, one of them younger then you and the other about your age.” She answered.

The woman stayed with Blake for about a month. Blake learned that she was a Huntress. Blake also learned that she had two daughters, the one that was Blake’s age wasn’t really hers though. Blake was fascinated by these stories.

By the end of the month, the woman had said that she had to return home to check on her daughters and her significant other.

“But I don’t want you to go.” Blake had said, her ears lowered to her head. Tears streamed down her face, and the woman just sighed giving her a gentle smile.

“I’m not going to be gone long, maybe two weeks, but I’ll come back for you and take you home. I’m sure my youngest daughter would be delighted to actually see you.” She said.

Blake had let the woman go. Two weeks came and went, and Blake felt like she had been betrayed. At the end of the month though she encountered Ozpin.

He offered her to come to Beacon Academy and learn how to use a weapon. Blake didn’t trust him at first, however the next thing he said caught her attention. “I’m sure you want to learn what happened to the woman.” At this Blake nodded, and Ozpin had giving her a smile. “If you agree to come with me to Beacon I will tell you on the way.”

Blake agreed, and she learned that the woman had died. “She said that if she died she wanted me to take you in. She also wanted you to have this.” With that Ozpin showed her a white hooded cloak. “It’s based off what she wore, she really did want you to meet her daughters. Especially her younger daughter.”

And Blake didn’t know when it had started, but she had started to cry and Ozpin watched not saying anything. He just let her grieve.

**_ Flashback End _ **

By now the excitement that Ruby had felt had evaporated into thin air. It was quiet in the room, and Ruby felt tears running down her face. “I-I’m so sorry Blake.” Ruby apologized for some reason. She knew what it was like to lose somebody important to you. This woman sounded like she was an important person to Blake.

“Its fine Ruby, I didn’t even know her name.” There was a pause before she spoke again. “I just wonder what happened to her daughters. I can’t help but keep thinking that there is somebody out there who is missing her as much as I am.” Blake said.

“I’m sure they are Blake, I miss my own mother.” She told the Faunus. They then heard a knock at the door.

Going to answer it, Ruby found that Velvet had her sister slumped against her. It was kind of comical because Yang was slightly taller than.

“Um… sorry to bother you this late at night, but we have just gotten back from a party.” She told Ruby. Realization crossed the fifteen year old’s face, and she stifled her laughter. Stepping aside, she let Velvet enter into her room.

“Just set her down on the couch.” She told the rabbit Faunus. Ruby returned to her bedroom, shutting it. She laid in her bed, thoughts on the story that Blake had told her.

In Blake’s room, Blake pulled out a container from under her bed. It was decorated with cats, and the wrapping was folded neatly. Opening it gently, Blake pulled out a pure white hooded cloak. Looking at it something registered in her mind.

_‘This looks like Ruby’s cloak.’_ She thought. _‘Could the daughters that she mentioned be…? No! I’m just tired and overthinking this. But still…’_ Shaking her head the Faunus crawled into her bed after turning off the lights. That night after she was finally able to get to sleep, Blake dreamed of a white cloaked figure and the smell of roses.

Meanwhile Velvet was having trouble. Velvet hated when Yang was drunk. She was of a cuddlier this way. Hence why Velvet found herself being the little spoon of Yang. She sighs finally giving up on struggling against her owner. Turning her body, Velvet buries her head into the crook of Yang’s neck.

_‘This isn’t so bad.’_ Velvet thought

Inhaling her owners scent, she fell into a dream of warmth and sunshine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have just finished this today and I think it came out rather perfectly. I'm not sure what you guys think about this, but I love it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think about this.


	5. Special Chapter I

Yang Xiao Long always had a high pain tolerance. Most likely due to her Semblance. Being knocked around by three Ursas, no problem. Being mauled by a Beowolf child's play. Being pecked at by a Griffon, I'm sorry I didn't feel a thing. Yet there was one thing that Yang could never really deal with. That was hangovers.

Waking up on her little sister's couch feeling like a Goliath had trampled her head is not how Yang wanted the day to start.

_'_ _What happened last night?'_ Yang thoughts raced back to what she had been doing the night before. _'I remember going to a party and drinking some punch. I think somebody spiked that punch with something.'_ Yang groaned. That was the last party she was ever going to.

Feeling breath in the crook of her neck she slowly opens her eyes not wanting to make her headache any worst. Finding chocolate brown hair in the field of her vision. One of the rabbit ears twitch, and Yang can't help but smile.

_'_ _She's so adorable in her sleep!'_ She thinks. Both Yang and Velvet were in a romantic relationship. It wasn't like they even tried to hide it.

The blond had lost count of all the times that they had arrived an hour late to the classroom. Most of the Professors have given up on them arriving to class on time. They were still able to pass though.

She watches as Velvet's eyelids flutter open revealing chocolate colored orbs.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Yang says flashing Velvet a smile.

"Morning." Velvet says. She was about to say something else, but then her nose began to scrunch up. "You smell like you robbed a liquor store."

Yang snorts shaking her head. "Good to know Vel." She says sarcastically. She was surprised by how horse her voice was.

Both of them get up off of the couch, deciding that it would be better to head to their dorm room to shower instead of using Ruby's and Blake's. As soon as they enter the room, Velvet turns around, giving Yang a quick kiss on the lips.

They had decided long ago that they would shower together. It saved time and allowed them both to get the hot water that they needed.

Entering the bathroom after having stripped themselves of their clothing, Velvet goes over to turn the shower onto hot.

Yang watched, eyes never leaving Velvet's lower half. A smirk crosses her face, and Yang suddenly feels a hunger within her.

When Velvet is finally done, she squeaks suddenly find herself push roughly against the back wall. She finds herself staring in hungry leering red eyes.

**_Lemon Starts here_ **

"Y-Yang we can't do this, w-we're going to be late." Velvet manages to get out, shuddering when Yang trails fingers down her neck. Those fingers ghost across the surface of her skin before come to Velvet's nipple. Gently flicking it, Velvet yelps.

Fingers ghosting down, trailing over her Faunus's flesh, she finally arrives at the location that she wants. Sliding a finger into the heated core, Velvet releases a moan.

"Y-Yang!"

Yang gives a toothy grin at hearing that. She leans in close to Velvet's Human ear, licking the shell of it causing her rabbit Faunus to squeak again.

She plunges another finger into Velvet, before biting down hard on the Faunus's shoulder. The bite was hard enough to leave a mark and draw blood. Velvet shudder as Yang began to lick away at it.

The pleasure that was coursing through her body caused her to shake. Yang's lips ghost over Velvet's flesh to her neck. Sucking harshly on the skin their Velvet yells out in pleasure. She couldn't believe that Yang could induce these feelings in her all the time.

She gasps as her owner moves her finger in just the right way making her feel as if electricity had shot through her body. She whines, and Yang gives a husky laugh. Velvet feeling a little braver, brings her hand down to between her owner's own heats between her legs.

Plunging two fingers into the burning core, Velvet gives a lusty smile as Yang gasps before moaning.

The bathroom is soon filled with the sound of moaning, the shower running, and lewd sounds.

As Yang was beginning to reach her peak she felt Velvet clench around her fingers. Just as the climax washed over both of them, Yang bites into the crook of Velvet's neck increasing the rabbit Faunus's own pleasure and causing her to scream.

**_Lemon Ends Here_ **

It seems like it takes forever before their climax fades away, and by then they pull their fingers out of each other. Velvet couldn't even stand, and slid down to the shower floor.

"Well that was bunnytastic." Yang chuckled, then grimaced at what she just said.

"That was terrible." Velvet says.

After that they both took their shower before getting dried off. When they were finally dressed they were already an hour late for class. Quickly running they arrive to find Glynda Goodwitch waiting for them.

"Xiao Long, Scarlatina, you're both late." She says in a harsh tone of voice.

"So Glyn we had to take a shower." Yang said scratching the back of her head nervously. She wondered if Glynda would actually buy it.

"I suppose that is why Miss. Scarlatina has hickeys and bite marks all across her neck." Professor Goodwitch says in a deadpanned toned of voice.

Velvet immediately becomes red.

"Hehe, oops." Yang nervously chuckles.

"You know what I don't care just go sit down." At saying this, both Yang and Velvet do so.

"Just to let you know Vel, it was totally worth it." Yang says.

In the background Ruby Rose facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was just a special for you guys. One of my Reviewers on Fanfiction.net came up with a new name for the pairing. That name is Melted Chocolate. 
> 
> Right now I'm feeling relieved. I was just told at that mass shooting that happened today, that my dad had left the night club thirty minutes before it happened. I really do not want to lose him. So because of that I'm going to try and release double chapters. 
> 
> Also I wasn't sure if I should keep this as mature or just put this as explicate. But the chapter is really more mature then explicate. I had somebody read it for me *cough* my mom *cough* and It wasn't that awkward since they already know that I write this stuff anyways.


	6. Chapter Four: Mock Battle and Brewing Storm

When the morning sunlight had come through the window Ruby Rose still hadn't been able to fall asleep. She felt horrible.

Clumsily getting up from her bed, her black/red hair was in ruffles. Black rings were under her eyes, and she gave a glare at the window. Grumbling to herself, she gets out of bed, hoping to take a shower.

As she steps out of the bedroom, she finds her sister and Velvet asleep curled up among each other. Almost immediately her bad mood evaporates. She silently squeals, jumping up and down without making a noise.

Pulling out her scroll and making sure that the flash is turned off, she begins to take photos of the two. The sound of a camera shudder doesn't even wake Velvet up, though Ruby can see that her ears twitch.

Finally putting the scroll away, she head into the bathroom only to stop short. Blake stands their just bent over about to put her underwear on. Ruby freezes, face beginning to heat up. "S-sorry!" She peeps dashing out of the bathroom leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

Blake just shrugs, getting her clothing on. She really didn't care if Ruby saw her body or not, it's not like they both weren't female. Plus Blake's mind was currently on the fact that Ruby might actually be related to that woman. Yet Ruby never mentions anything about her mother. Though if the woman truly was Ruby's mother then Ruby was eight years old when her mother died.

Yang though would definitely know. It was just that she had to figure out how to actually question Yang about this. It was something to think about at least. After getting dressed, Blake heads out of the room. This was the first day that they would be attending classes as partners.

Classes for where Hunters had a Faunus were different for those who didn't have a Faunus. And classes for Faunus without a Hunter were non-existent. Basically they were trained in for combat. Sometimes they could take missions if they were extremely skilled.

Blake was one of those who was able to do solo missions.

Meanwhile Ruby was currently in her room, face still as red as her cloak. _'I-I c-can't believe I saw Blake n-naked.'_ Ruby thought to herself. Hearing the door to their dorm room close, Ruby decides to head to the bathroom. Now knowing that Blake won't be in the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Ruby quickly heads to her first class which is with Professor Glynda Goodwitch. The red cloak wearing girl had heard many things about Professor Goodwitch and none of them were good. They say she was one of the strictest teachers at Beacon Academy and Ruby really didn't want to find out if that was true.

So in a flash of rose petals, Ruby Rose took off towards the classroom.

**_ Classroom _ **

It has been an hour since class had started. Ruby found herself listening intently as Glynda described the way to gauge an opponent's strength. Then she was interrupted when Yang and Velvet showed up late. Ruby's eyes widened at seeing the hickeys and bite marks that littered the rabbit Faunus neck. Glynda yelled at them a bit before finally she just gave up.

As both her sister and her sister's Faunus walked to the back of the desk, "You know Vel it was totally worth it." Yang told her rabbit. Ruby facepalmed.

_'_ _I can't believe Yang!'_ Ruby huffed. Then she made a disgusted face, _'I just learned that my older sister has a sex life.'_ Gagging slightly, it drew a look from Blake. Looking at her owner she raises an eyebrow before looking at what Ruby was looking at. Finding that she was staring at her sister, Blake covered her mouth, hiding the laughter that was building up.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like your attention." Glynda said, pushing her glasses up. When the students still didn't give her their full attention, she thwacked the riding crop against the desk. Every single student turned their heads to look at her.

"Now then…" She took a moment to look over each of them. "Now then we will be heading to Emerald Forest today." Excited chatter suddenly comes from all the students in the room. She waited for it to die down before continuing to speak. "Today you will be training against each other. The rules are simple you will be supplied with ammo cartridges loaded with paint shells that explode on impact with your body."

"Won't that kill us?!" Somebody shouted, and Glynda chuckled.

"These are specially designed to not penetrate ones Aura. Instead they will most likely leave a nasty bruise." The horrified looks around the room just made Goodwitch's smile grow larger. "Should you encounter each other in melee, then you must knock your opponent out. You will be observed by Nurse Kierra Braith." With that said, a woman stepped into the room.

This woman wore a white lab coat that covered up a black sweater. She wore cobalt blue shorts and red knee high boots. Her eyes were a striking green color that seemed to sparkle. Her hair was longer then Yang's, the color being a stone grey. On her back was a set of wings. The wings were completely black, and seemed to belong to an Eagle or Hawk. Ruby wasn't too sure.

She crosses her arms over her chest staring at each of the students. For a moment they all felt like she was eyeing them as a bird of prey before she gave them a gentle smile. "As Glynda has said, I'm going to be using my Semblance to observe your health and if you enter Critical Condition. If you do, you are expected to withdraw with your partner." She gave them a dangerous look before continuing. "Now then, you will each be launched to different starting locations. The whole of Emerald Forest is available for you. Your goal is to also avoid the Grimm, but if this is not an option then you must eliminate them. I wish you students' good luck, and may the best of you win."

**_Emerald Forest_ **

Ruby sighs setting up Crescent Rose. She hadn't been able to use it these past few days, and her sweetheart was probably feeling neglected. Making sure that everything was set up, she looked down the scope.

She and Blake had already decided on their tactics, though it would be the first time outside of sparring they would be working together. Currently in the clearing of the place was a decoy, Blake said that it was her Semblance and Ruby was awed by how detailed it was.

"Are you sure this is the way Leaf?" A shrill female voice questioned. Ruby quickly eyed the trees, finding that Blake was watching the clearing.

"Yes." A deeper male voice answered. Just then two students walked into the clearing. One of them was carrying a dagger that seemed to have a small revolver grafted into it. This student had light aqua blue hair and leaf green eyes. They were also male.

_'_ _That must be Leaf.'_ Ruby though calmly.

It was then that a female appeared. On top of her head were some animal ears. _'Raccoon Ears?'_ Ruby scrunched her nose up. She wasn't really sure on certain Faunus species.

"Hey isn't that Blake Belladonna Leaf?" The female asked, pointing at the Shadow copy of Blake. Leaf turned his head, looking to find that she was right. Yet his eyes narrowed speciously.

"Careful Pearl, I don't like this." He stated. His Faunus sighed, hefting a rather large machine gun onto her back. Ruby couldn't help but blink at the size of it. It looked like it would be able to take out a rather large Nevermore and maybe even a Goliath.

"Well, I'm just going to fire from here then, that way they won't be able to ambush us." She heft the gun off her shoulder, pointing it at the Blake copy.

_'_ _Crap, I can't let them destroy the copy!'_ Ruby thought, quickly but silently lining up to shoot her target.

Meanwhile in the trees Blake watched, her heart beating at a furious pace. If this didn't work then they were entirely screwed. Watching as Ruby made a hand signal, that Blake wanted to snort at she nodded. Quietly leaving her original position, she moves silently through the tree like a cat. It wasn't long before she was above the two targets.

Signaling for Ruby to take the shoot, Ruby nodded. **Bang!** The sound of Crescent Rose being fired echoed across the whole of Emerald Forest. The paint shell hit Pearl in the chest. Paint splattered across her chest, painting it red. Cursing out loud Pearl placed her weapon down on the ground.

That was when Blake took the initiative, firing Gambol Shroud, the paint bullet hit Forest in the back and he cursed as well lowering his own weapon.

"First to be defeated Pearl Tanuki and Forest Green." Came the voice of Kierra. Ruby jumped, getting up. Now they had to move, that shot probably drew the attention of the other students.

**_Meanwhile in another part of Emerald Forest_ **

Yang quickly punched another student, knocking them out. Velvet meanwhile was using her own weapon which had mimicked a cane but not just any cane, it was yes Ozpin's own cane. Considering that Ozpin had allowed her to take more than a few pictures of him using his weapon, it was safe to say that Velvet had more than enough versions of Ozpin's cane to be able to use it.

Quickly dispatching the student that had thought to sneak up on her with several thrust to their body, they feel unconscious. Velvet was in what Yang had called her Battle Rush. It was where she got so focused on battle, she drowned out everything else around them. Focusing only on eliminating her targets with any amount of force that was required.

Her Battle Rush came about because she wanted to be useful for Yang. So she trained and trained until one day on a mission to eliminate a nest of Beowolves she just blanked out. When she came too she found the Beowolves completely decimated. Yang had told her she entered a sort of trance like state.

Behind them you could see a trail of destruction. The last pair of students decided that it would be a good idea to run.

"Forget this, I'm not dealing with these monsters!" The Hunter had said. Before he got too far, Velvet suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash. He had no time to react as the rabbit Faunus hooked the cane around the back of his knees. Suddenly he found himself doing a complete backflip before landing on his back. He groaned and opened his eyes. Next to him, the blond deposited the unconscious form of his Faunus onto the ground.

He looks up into those red eyes, as Yang pulls her fist back before bringing it forward. Then his world becomes completely black.

Looking behind them there was trial of unconscious bodies. Velvet returned back to her normal self, eyes becoming unglazed. Yang gave her a smirk, before pulling her into kiss. They broke a part, and Velvet's cheeks were red.

"Well let's, hurry up and get this done. I have a lot of energy Vel that I need to release. So I want to get back so you can help with that." Velvet squeaked at that. Shuddering slightly.

That was one thing about Yang's Semblance. Not all of that energy was dispersed when she threw punches and kicks. So after battle, Velvet would always help Yang release all that energy she has left over in her body.

_'_ _And judging by how many Students that are lying unconscious, I'm sure I won't be getting any sleep. By Dust, we're not going to classes tomorrow.'_ Velvet thought.

"Come on Vel, let's get going, we still have to find my little sis and the kitty cat." Yang began walking off, and Velvet sighed shaking her head.

**_With Nora and Leo_ **

**"** **I WILL HAVE ALL THE PANCAKES"** The shout seemed to echo around the forest as Nora batted away another Hunter. Leo sighed.

"Wait up Nora, what has gotten you so excited?" Leo called after her. Nora turned on her heel, excited smile on her face.

**"** **All you can eat PANCAKES Leo! FOR A YEAR!"** At hearing this something inside Leo seemed to change. Lifting his Battle-Axe, Ent, he began clearing several of the students knocking them into the air probably sending them back to Beacon Academy.

**"** **RAWG! OUT OF MY WAY YOU WEAKLINGS!"** Came the ferocious shout of Leo. Calling forth his Semblance, lightning suddenly came down and struck Nora. She gave Leo a thumbs up, batting one of the students far away.

"Going, going, gone! Nora scores a Homerun!" Nora says in a ridiculous tone of voice. Leo tilts his head back giving a booming laugh.

However before they can react, two shots fire out and both Leo and Nora find themselves with paint staining their shirts. Looking behind they find Ruby giving them a wide grin, Crescent Rose in her hand. Then Ruby vanishes in a flash of rose petals.

Tears well up in both Nora and Leo's eyes. **"NO! ARE ALL YOU CAN EAT PANCAKES!"**

"Nora and Auriel are out."

**_With Vermillion and Jaune_ **

Jaune barley got out of the way of a swipe from a Huntress who was using a cutlass. Her gun though was an old fashion flintlock pistol but modernized to be semi-automatic. She quickly swept it to the side, but before the blade was even able to connect with Jaune, a fireball shot out knocking the Huntress unconscious.

Jaune sighed, turning to thank his Faunus, but the next thing he knows is that his head is between rather ample breasts. As a hormonal teenage boy, Jaune did the only thing that he could think of. He passed out.

Feeling the weight in her arms Vermillion looks down, finding her master unconscious. "Oh Dust, guess that means we lost." She says sulking.

"Vermillion and Jaune are out." Came Kirra's voice.

**_With Pyrrha and Zelda_ **

Pyrrha quickly dodged a blow from the double bladed sword. Quickly doing a handspring, she jumps back. Her opponent didn't expect for Zelda to suddenly jump up from where a portal of water had appeared. Bring her fist up, they were knocked off their feet.

"Oh yeah whose awesome!" Zelda says flashing a victory sign. She barley dodges a bullet from a bear Faunus. Tsking, her eyes wondering down to the bear Faunus's chest. Her hands twitch, wanting to grope them. _'No bad Zelda, there is a time and place to do that. Besides Pyrrha has her beat!'_ Zelda thought in her mind.

Closing her eyes and focusing, the water that was around her feet gathered to the open palm of her hand. She focused on making the water become solid ice. In her hands stood an ice staff. Water formed a sprouted around her feet becoming a puddle. Taking a step forward she surfs on the surface of it. The bear Faunus has no time to react as she was tripped when Zelda brought the staff to whack against her legs. Then she quickly turns around bring the staff around to hit the bear Faunus across the head knocking her unconscious.

The staff then turns into steam evaporating, and Zelda drops into the water under her feet. Another portal of water opens up behind Pyrrha, and before she has time to react Zelda jumps out, beginning to grope her chest.

"ZELDA!" Pyrrha shouted, trying to turn around. But Zelda didn't stop however. Suddenly a black shadow shoots across the ground, knocking both of them out. It jumps back into the trees, leaving only amber colored eyes being seen.

"Pyrrha and Zelda are out."

**_Ruby and Blake_ **

Now there was only Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Velvet left. Both the sisters and their Faunus met at the ancient ruins near the Emerald Forest. It was a fitting location. "So I see you came this far Rubes." Yang said excited grin on her face. Ruby scowled at the nickname, glaring at Yang, before a smile came on her face.

"Yep, then let's get this underway! After all you had promised you would buy me cookies all year long if I win!" Blake rolled her eyes at her owner's cheerfulness. It was true, just before they headed to Emerald Forest Yang had made a bet with Ruby. If she could win this mock battle, then she would buy her younger sister cookies all year long. And Blake had learned during the few days she's been Ruby's Faunus, is that nothing, **_Absolutely Nothing,_** gets in the way of Ruby and her cookies.

Blake sighs, shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah, Rubes. First you're going to have to beat me!" Yang gave her sister a cocky grin, getting into battle position. Velvet mimics her, changing her weapon to a copy of Gambol Shroud.

"Alright let's begin!" Ruby yells, already Crescent Rose in scythe form. In a flash of petals, Ruby shoots off. The clang of metal against metal collides with sparks flying, as Yang effortlessly blocks her sister's attacks.

Drawing her fist back, she brings it forward. Ruby dodges, swiping the scythe, and causing Yang to tripe. She barley dodges the blade of the scythe being lodged into the stone ground.

Meanwhile Velvet and Blake were fighting one another in the sky. Using the ribbon of Gambol Shroud, it was quite an impressive fight.

Velvet quickly retracted Gambol Shrouds ribbon, dropping down losing a few of strands of her hair. She throws Gambol Shroud again, and swings to land on a good land platform. Changing her weapon to Ozpin's cane.

Blake lands behind her, but Velvet quickly turns around. Blake is barely able to raise the sheath of Gambol Shroud to block the attack.

Looking at Velvet, Blake suddenly sees her opening, and with amazing speed punches Velvet in the stomach before firing a paint bullet from Gambol Shroud. Velvet grunts, wincing at the pain shooting through her stomach. Blake just gives a grin heading back over to Ruby while Velvet sighs.

The battle between Yang and Ruby was getting intense. Neither was budging an inch. Getting frustrated, Ruby decided that now it was time to use a weapon she had just recently built.

When Yang throw a punch, Ruby jumped several feet back, but not before dropping something at Yang's feet.

The blond looks down, and she gasps as she finds a makeshift paint bomb. It explodes coating all of Yang in red paint. It even gets into the blonds hair. Ruby gulps, glad she added sleep gas along with it. She watches as Yang fall unconscious, and Blake lands near her.

"Yang and Velvet are out."

"WE DID IT BLAKE!" Ruby shouts excitedly, thinking about all the cookies that she would be able to eat. She hugs Blake. In her excitement she gives Blake a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the cat Faunus's face to heat up in embarrassment. Then she backs up grinning childishly.

In the next moment two things happen, Blake is hit by a swarm of white paint bullets; then Ruby is whacked upside the head causing her to fall unconscious.

Blake looks in disbelief behind her, finding Ren standing there hunched over and trying to breath. She then looks over at the unconscious form of Ruby, finding Jade holding a makeshift staff from a tree branch.

"Ruby and Blake are out." The voice of the nurse says, before speaking again. "Winners are Lie Ren and Jade Zhuan."

Jade's eyes get wide and she squeals in delight, lunging at Ren who catches her. "We did it big brother Ren!" Jade says her voice laced with excitement, sounding like the child that she really was.

Ren just chuckles, ruffling his Faunus's hair. "Yes you did Jade. I'm proud of you." He says.

"All remaining students will be picked up by staff, congratulations you two." Kirra told them. They both nod just happy that they had won.

**_Meanwhile in ruins on the outskirts of Vale _ **

A masked man with red hair and black horns stood looking at a photo on his scroll. He wore a white mask that covered the top part of his face. By his side was a katana. The photo was of a younger Blake and the boy who both smiled at the scroll.

Suddenly the door burst open, and the man finds a white masked Faunus standing in front of him. This Faunus was a snake as a forked tongue flicked out once and again. The Faunus had very pale skin that bordered on an ash grey color. His eyes were a snake yellow, staring at the man. Red markings ran along his neck. "Adam, I thought I would find you here." The Faunus's voice had a slither like quality to it.

"What is it you require Orchi?" Adam questioned. Orchi gives him a toothy grin.

"It seems the spys in Beacon Academy have found some info that you might be interested in." Saying that, Orchi began typing up on his scroll before pulling up an image of Blake who was standing next to Ruby. Adam's eyes widen, finding himself staring at Blake.

"She has grown up." Adam says outloud. Orchi nods, before speaking up.

"We also have news that Winter Schnee the eldest daughter of the Schnee dust family, and current Winter Maiden will be arriving at Beacon for the celebration of the end of the Grimm Wars. If we can remove Winter and her Guardian Faunus, Genbu the black tortoise, then things will be made infinitely easier for us." The snake explained.

Adam nods, his face tense and his posture straight. "What about the girl who is beside Blake?" He questioned.

"That would be Ruby Rose, the current owner of Blake." At hearing that, Adam turned snarling at the Snake who just stood there with a neutral look on his face. That expression settled into a cool, calm, and confident smirk. It would send most people into unease.

"Start making plans for the celebration. We can check three things off of our list when we do. First the members of the White Fang will kill the maiden of Winter, severely weakening Atlas power. This will allow enough of a weakness that the Faunus oppressed by Atlas's military will revolt." Adam said, stabbing a kitchen knife into the holographic face of Winter Schnee. He then looks at the image of Blake a fond expression on his face.

"Second Orchi, you will retrieve my little sister from the Hunters and Humans." He spoke with such a softness in his voice that Orchi almost missed what he said. Then the anger returned to the red haired man's body. Picking up a throwing knife from the desk, he throws it the blade becoming lodged in the holographic image of Ruby's forehead.

"Third, I will personally kill Ruby Rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the Fourth Chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is actually turning out to be my longest Fanfiction I have ever written which is cool. 
> 
> I'm also looking for anyone willing to draw Cover Art for this story. Just PM me, if you do. 
> 
> So not my best chapter by any means, but I suck at Fight Scenes so I tried my best on this. I still hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a review to tell me what you guys think, even if you are a guest reviewer.


	7. Chapter Five: Cookies and White Fang

"Ruby wait up!" Blake shouted after her owner as she shot down the street of Vale City. She sighs, chasing after her. Blake was currently regretting allowing Ruby to talk her into actually going with her.

' _Damn me and my love of fish.'_ She curses in her mind.

_**Flash Back** _

Ruby and Blake were currently in the living room of their dorm room. Ruby was on her scroll currently looking at something to do with cookies. The cat Faunus sighs before deciding to just play some Block Craft and hopefully avoid the Grimm in that game while building up a home.

"Hey Blake, let's head to Vale City tomorrow." Ruby says looking up from her scroll. Blake pauses the game she was playing turning to look at the cookie obsessed girl.

"I'm sorry but what?" She questions, unsure if she had heard her right.

"I said, let's head to Vale City tomorrow." Blake blinks, finding this completely random.

"Why would you want to go to Vale City?" She questions. Suddenly a screen is thrust into Blake's face and she blinks before leaning back. On the screen is cartoonish cookie. Reading what is written, she raises a perfect eyebrow. "So you want to go to this new cookie store to try out their newest cookie Death by Chocolate?" She asks.

"Tut, Tut, Blake" Ruby moves her finger back and forth as if scolding her Faunus. Blake glares though Ruby doesn't react to it. "It's not just any cookie, the Death by Chocolate cookie is made with chocolate cookie dough, with dark chocolate and white chocolate chips in it. This is then topped off by being drizzled in a strawberry chocolate sauce and then dipped in a rich milk chocolate shell." The raven haired girl is drooling while explaining this eyes far away as she imagines the taste.

"So why don't you just have Yang take you?" This causes Ruby to look sheepish.

"Yang still won't talk to me since that paint bomb incident a four days ago." Ruby explains.

Blake sighs, but then notices a smile on her owners face. This wasn't Ruby's normal childish smile, but a smile that would terrify anybody who saw it. It meant that Ruby was planning something. Taking the scroll back from Blake, she scrolls down until she finds the article that she wants. Then she hands it back to Blake.

"Now introducing the new Tuna Glory. This cookie is made from dough that has been mixed with the meat from the Black Fin Tuna, one of the richest Tuna's in Remnant. Then there is flakes of the Ruby Tailed Tuna, a succulent Tuna that melts in your mouth as you eat it." Blake gulps after reading the article. Pupils taking up most of her eye as she thinks about it. "We have to go tomorrow." Blake tells her owner.

"Sure Blake but you're going to have to wear this to know that you are a Hunter's Faunus." Ruby says, showing the cat Faunus a collar. It wasn't just any collar. It was made out of a soft black leather, with streaks of red running along it. The dog tag that was attached from the center of the collar around the loop read **'Blake Belladonna; Cat Faunus; Partner and Property of Ruby Rose'** Underneath that was a red colored emblem of a rose.

All Faunus owned by a Huntress or Hunter had to wear this, showing that they truly did belong to a Hunter/Huntress.. Blake had been avoiding wearing one, hating the idea of being owned. Even though Ruby wouldn't abuse the power this gave her, it still went against everything that she was.

' _But has she proven that she is worthy enough?'_ A small voice seemed to question in Blake's mind.

' _So, she is still one of them. Even if she views and treats the Faunus differently, she is still one of the Huntresses.'_ Blake responded back. The other voice snorted, sounding suspiciously like Yang.

' _So? If she is the daughter of the woman, do you want to repay the kindness that she showed you by distancing yourself from her possible daughter?'_ At that Blake sighed. She had been beating by her own consciousness.

"Okay Ruby." These words caused Ruby to jump up from the couch and shout in excitement.

"Yes! Thank you Blake!"

_**Flash Back End** _

Now Blake was regretting doing this. Even with the collar that was around her throat, she was still getting heated glares from the people around her. This was an area that Faunus would have never been allowed in if it wasn't for her owner who just ignored the glares that she was also getting from people.

Even though Ruby was a Huntress, she was treating her Faunus as if she was an actual person, not a weapon. _'If only they knew that her older sister is the Golden Dragon Yang Xiao Long.'_ Blake mused.

Yang was well known by all of Vale. This came about from a fight against Mistral's Maiden of Fall, Amber, in which it ended in a tie between the two of them. Considering that Yang was known as the enforcer of Beacon Academy chasing down any rouge Hunters/Huntresses and their Faunus it was no surprise that everybody both respected and feared her at the same time.

Ruby though didn't know about her sister's fame. If she did, she would only have to tell that she was Ruby Rose, the younger sister of Yang Xiao Long and people would be asking for autographs.

' _Though Ruby doesn't care about the fame.'_ No, Ruby Rose didn't care about fame. She cared about helping people. Rather they were Human, Hunter, or Faunus, it didn't matter. This was why Blake found she was quite proud to call Ruby her owner. Blake watched as Ruby passed by a place that was selling weapons. The young Rose stops, backpedaling a bit.

"Blake stay here okay." She tells her Faunus before entering the store. The cat Faunus finds herself alone. Sighing, the glares of the people around her get even more intense.

I knew I should have brought my cloak." She says to herself. It had been awhile since Blake felt the need to hide her ears, but the hateful stares she was getting for being a Faunus were not helping her any.

After twenty minutes Ruby exits the shop, a bag in her hands. "So what did you get Ruby?" Blake questions her owner. Silver eyes turn to look at Blake, childish smile on her face.

"I figured that to congratulate Jade for beating us I would give her a present." After saying this, she shows Blake the items that are in the bag. "That present being that I will build her a weapon. Specifically a mechanized staff that will transform into a bow. The bow itself will use specialized Dust that will give the arrows special properties. While the string of the bow won't be made out of string, but again Dust." Blake blinked, having forgotten that Ruby was a genius when it came to weapons.

"Well let's get going to the cookie shop." Blake says. Ruby nods excitedly, going forward.

It didn't take them long to come to the store. Ruby drooled at the display of cookies that were on sale. "How can I help you?" The store clerk asked.

"Yes, I would like about two dozen Death by Chocolates." Ruby ordered. The store clerk nodded putting it in the cash register. After Ruby got her cookies, she decided that she would wait for Blake outside of the store. "Hey Blake I'm going to be heading outside of the store, order what you want."

"Could I get the Tuna Glory?" She questioned. The store clerk nodded. "Then I would like two dozen of those." Putting in the order, Blake was told that she would have to wait for ten minutes. Sighing she texted Ruby from her scroll to tell her. However when she didn't get a text back, she grew suspicious.

It seemed like forever before the ten minutes were up, but when she got her Tuna Glory, she heads outside. Looking around, she finds that Ruby was nowhere in sight. She decided to try an call her owner.

"We're sorry but the number you have tried to reach is not available." The monotone robotic voice said. Panic was starting to creep up inside of her. _'Calm down Blake, Ruby is tough, nothing bad could happen to her.'_ She thought to herself.

' _Unless she was enjoying her cookies. Then she wouldn't be paying attention.'_ A serpentine voice seemed to say. Blake cursed out loud. Suddenly Panic sized her heart when she found the one thing Ruby would never, under any circumstance leave behind. Crescent Rose lay on the ground, wielder nowhere in sight.

Dropping the bag filled with the Tuna Glory, Blake looked around. Her amber eyes narrowed. One thing was going through her mind. _'Protect Ruby Rose, no matter what the cost is.'_

Thoughts go through Blake's mind at a rapid speed. Watching the crowd of people she saw a Faunus that was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey did you see a girl with black hair with red streaks, wearing a red cloak?" Blake asked the Faunus. He just looks at Blake not answering her. Irritation mixed with desperation shoots through her veins, and the next thing the Faunus knows is that Gambol Shroud still in its sheath was pressed up against her throat.

"Are you crazy?" The Faunus questioned. A snarl comes from Blake's throat, pupils now resembling slits.

"Shut up!" She hisses. The edged sheath of Gambol Shroud presses against the Faunus's neck drawing a thin line of blood. "Nobody will care if two Faunus fight each. They definitely won't care if one of those Faunus kill each other." The man gulps, cigarette dropping to the ground. "I won't ask again. Where. Is. She?"

"They took her to the docks. I don't know what else they have planned I swear." Blake's eyes narrowed, not pulling Gambol Shroud away just yet.

"Who are they?" She asks.

"The White Fang!"

The answer causes Blake to step back eyes wide. Why would a Faunus liberation group be targeting her owner? With the Intel they have they should know that Ruby is the sister of Yang. And the White Fang has gone out of their way to avoid antagonizing the Golden Dragon.

It also wasn't the first time that Blake has heard of the White Fang. Back when she was living on the streets, the White Fang offered her jobs. Sometimes they were to deliver packages to certain locations, other times they were darker. They were to take out specific targets that were against the Faunus. Nobody suspected a child. The jobs payed good and Blake had felt like she was making a difference.

Blake didn't know much about the White Fang, other than that they were led by the second-in-command. Nobody spoke much about him. Less was known about the true creator and leader of the White Fang other than that she is a Huntress, and the fact that she wears a mask that is based off a Nevermore skull, though it is much more elaborate. This Huntress just supplies the White Fang with money and cash, not caring what they do. But it is mostly agreed that she is the original creator of the White Fang.

Shaking her head, Blake throws Gambol Shroud up on the roof of a building. She is then launched up to it. Then she takes off, heading to the docks.

**_Location: Vale City Docks_ **

By the time Blake had made it to Vale City Docks, the sun had already started to set. Blake had already decided to not show mercy to the White Fang. They had taking something that was becoming precious to her.

Watching as one of the White Fang walks underneath where she was perched, Blake dropped down. Before the White Fang had time to react, Blake stabbed Gambol Shroud through their chest hitting their heart.

Pulling the blade, she dashes forward sticking to the shadows. Any White Fang that had the misfortune to actually be in Blake's path were cut down without any mercy. It wasn't long before she came to a warehouse.

The entrance to the warehouse was guarded by several members of the White Fang. Blake watched their movements. She crept closer to them, and heard a part of their conversation. "Do you have any idea what Orchi actually wanted with that girl?" A female White Fang questioned.

"Nope, just heard that the leader has a personal grudge against." A male White Fang answered.

"Well, I feel bad for her." The female said causing the male to laugh.

"Yep, poor girl is probably already being tortured." At those words Blake's eyes narrowed. The thought of Ruby in pain fueling her already simmering rage. Quickly she fired several shots that hit both the male and female. They dropped to the ground dead, and the cat Faunus walked forward.

There was a single light in the warehouse that was on, and it shone on the unconscious form of Ruby. "Ruby!" Blake shouted rushing forward. She quickly looks the young Huntress over, finding that she was only asleep.

"I wouldn't worry too much." A snake like voice stated. Blake looked around, finding in the darkness of the warehouse a snake Faunus who steps forward. His face was covered by a white mask. "She is uninjured, though she might wake up with a headache. If I had really wanted to kill her, I would have just let my poisons take care of it." He stated.

"Who are you?" Blake questioned, holding Ruby close to her protectively. In her other hand was Gambol Shroud ready to strike against this Faunus.

"My name is Orchi, third in command of the White Fang, and chief leader in the Research and Development Division of the White Fang. Though I have been known as Cobra but that is my assassin title. And you, you're Blake Belladonna. A cat Faunus who used to take jobs for the White Fang without being a member. You went by the alias Black Cat if I remember correctly. You are also the younger sister of Adam Taurus." Orchi watches as the cat Faunus tenses from the name.

"How do you know about him?" Blake hisses. Orchi laughs, it is a sickening laugh like a hundred snakes hissing in unison.

"I know about him because he is the second-in-command of the White Fang. He was the one who ordered that Ruby here be kidnapped so as to get your attention."

"No, Adam wouldn't do that!" Blake hisses. Orchi chuckles shaking his head.

"Oh he would do this. He misses his darling little sister, and extends an invitation for you to join him come the time of the Festival of the Grimm War." With his piece being said, Orchi fades turns leaving the building.

Blake waits for a few minutes, before picking Ruby up.

_**Back at Beacon Academy** _

Currently Blake was in Ruby's room, waiting for her young owner to wake up. They had arrived back at Beacon, just before the curfew, and luckily Yang was gone on a mission meaning that she wouldn't have to actually deal with the blonds questioning.

Her ears flickered, when she heard the sound of groaning. She watches as eyelids flutter open to reveal silver eyes. "Morning Blake." Ruby says yawning and stretching. Blake snorts shaking her head.

"It's still nighttime Ruby." She tells the Huntress. Ruby blinks before shrugging. Blake hands over a bag filled with Death by Chocolate cookies, and Ruby squeals in delight. Behind Blake on the desk was Crescent Rose and the bag of weapon parts that Ruby got.

Blake watched silently as Ruby went through her cookies.

' _It'll be better that she doesn't know what happened.'_ Blake thinks to herself. _'I won't let any harm come to you Ruby.'_ Soon Ruby was done with her cookies, and Blake sighed. "Ruby don't ever change." She tells the girl.

The young Rose's eyes shine with confusion at that, not understanding what brought this about. "Sure Blake I won't change. But thanks for coming out with me." Ruby says.

"Its fine Ruby, I didn't mind."

"Well… that's good." Blake blinked sure that she saw pink dusting the Huntress's cheeks. She shrugs thinking that she is just tired. Getting up to her go to her bedroom, she turns to look at Ruby, who was already lying in the bed.

"Night Ruby." She tells her owner.

"Night Blake." Came the answering reply. Blake smiled, shutting the door to the raven haired girl's bedroom. One thought was going through her mind as she went to her own bedroom. This one though on the knowledge that she had learned.

' _What am I going to do?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with this chapter, where Three chapter away from the end of Ruby's Faunus Part I. Part II will come up after an interlude and then that will be the start of Part II. Things start to pick up during Part II and a lot more characters are introduced. The next three chapters will probably be longer, then what I have already. So be expecting that.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this.


	8. Chapter Six: Festival I- Preprations

It had been two months. Two months since Ruby and Blake had become partnered. Two months since Ruby had started attending Beacon Academy. And during those two months Ruby and Blake had gotten closer.

Right now Blake was currently lounging around in their dorm room. She finally had time to read her book, and she was enjoying it. Another thing that had changed now that Blake thought about it was the fact that Ruby was being called big sister by a certain deer Faunus.

**_-A Month Ago-_ **

Ruby hadn't left her room recently, and Blake was growing worried. During the first week they got back, it hadn't bothered Ruby all that much. Now though, the cat Faunus found herself worried. She only ever saw her owner if she was leaving her room for food or a drink.

Sighing Blake placed her book down on the table. _'I can't read worrying about her.'_

That was what really bothered Blake. The fact that she was growing so attached to Ruby that she couldn't read is getting on her nerves. Blake's ear twitched as she heard the door of Ruby's room open with a creak. Turning her head, she found herself staring at a very messy Ruby Rose.

Ruby's hair was sticking up all over the place and was a little bit longer than before. Oil stained her skin, and she had a pair of ridiculous googles on her face. The type that was meant to magnify things. Yet one thing about Ruby was causing the room to light up. There on Ruby Rose's face was a very sleep-deprived satisfied smile.

"It's finally done Blake." Ruby told her cat Faunus. She lifted her hand, showing a very short staff. Ruby pressed a switch on it, and the staff unfurled becoming about 4'9" in height. "This is the staff portion of it. Suddenly Ruby pressed a trigger near her hand causing a spear made of what looked to be solidified air appear at the tip of the staff. Another button was pressed an the staff changed becoming a long bow. The string of the bow being made of what looked to be a beam of light coming from a crystal of Dust. "This right here is the special part of it. No arrows are required because the main ammo is Dust. It has three arrows it can shoot. Ice, Fire, and Air."

"So this is what was taking you nearly a month to build?" Blake asked her. Ruby nodded.

"Yep, though it wasn't the weapon itself. It was trying to solidify the energy of the Dust crystals that the weapon uses. My room is kind of a mess right now, what with the soot and all form the explosions." Now looking closer at the young Huntress, Blake could see that it wasn't just oil covering her face but also soot.

"I didn't hear the explosion because…?"

"Well my walls have a sound proof barrier over them, something I put up on my first day here. Remember the drilling and all of the other noises?"

"Yes, I remember." And she did. She had thought she had gotten an insane owner during that time. She never did question Ruby why she was making all of that noise. Though now she knew.

"But this weapons a beauty. I would use her myself if it wasn't for the fact I would never cheat on my sweetheart, nope never." Ruby grinned though at the latest weapon that she had made. It had taken a month. A month of very little sleep, and only the bare minimum of food. She was also sure that she smelt, though the smell of oil, grease, and soot probably masked her body odor.

"I'm sure it is Ruby, now are you going to take a shower?" Blake questioned. Ruby nodded, pulling the googles off her head. She throws them into her room, and Blake can see a little bit of the mess Ruby was talking about.

From what the amber eyed Faunus could see, a 'mess' didn't even cover it. The walls were completely covered in soot, and the once pure white sheets of Ruby's bed were now stained black by oil. The floor was scorched a little too.

_'_ _I hope she doesn't expect for me to actually help her clean that up. That room is damaged beyond repair.'_ Though Blake was sure that this was karma coming to bite back at Ozpin. Listening to the shower running, Blake went back to her book now completely worry free.

After a while the shower shut off, and Ruby exited towel wrapped around her. Blake looked like she was reading her book, but in truth her eyes kept drifting up, finding Ruby to be a temptation to great for her to ignore.

She watches as Ruby walks by her heading to her room. Opening the door again and a few minutes later she came back out dressed in her usual outfit. "Come on Blake, I want to deliver this for Jade, I just know that she will love this."

And so they had arrived at the Mess Hall, where they found Ren, Jade, Zelda, Vermillion, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Leo all eating together. They had taking to forming what one best could say was a team. The Hunters and Huntresses calling themselves JPNR when they had to work together. Their Faunus though called themselves, ZVAJ. Though they were still partnered with their owners, it just made it easier then saying something like JVPZNARJ.

Ruby quickly runs over to Jade, who looks up slightly shocked at Ruby. She shakes at the grin Ruby has on her face, closing her eyes as Ruby pulls something out. "Oh come on look, this took me a month to build." Ruby whine as she saw Jade's eyes were closed.

The deer Faunus opened her eyes, suddenly finding herself staring at staff. It was a forest green with a twirl of lime green in. She tentatively takes it from Ruby, and then went through the same motions as Ruby did to display it to Blake. Looking up at Ruby with wide eyes, she just stared at the girl.

"Umm… do you not like?" Ruby questioned, worried that she had messed up on getting the young Faunus a gift. Jade however suddenly hugged Ruby, and bounced up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you very much Big Sister Ruby!" She shouted in excitement drawing the eyes of many of the other students.

At Ruby hearing Jade call her a big sister, her brain instantly started to shut down. _'She called me big sister. I'm a big sister.'_ Were the thoughts that went through her mind.

Blake found it interesting as the smile started to slowly spread across her owners face.

"Anything for my little sister." Ruby says, causing the deer Faunus to squeal in excitement.

"I gained a big sister, big brother Ren." She said, turning her doe eyes at Ren who chuckled.

"I heard, congratulations Jade." He told her. He was normally quiet, and so was content to just watch to two newly forged siblings interact with one another.

_'_ _Yang is going to be so jealous.'_ Was the thought that went through everybody except the two youngest members mind.

**_Flash Back End_ **

This was one of the reasons Ruby was currently not in their dorm room bothering Blake for the most part. Instead she was probably outside somewhere playing with Jade. Blake felt slightly lonely, that is until Ruby suddenly barged into the room carrying a piece of paper.

Black omphed, as she received a lap full of a red cloak wearing girl. "Blake guess what!" Ruby said.

"What Ruby."

Ruby suddenly placed the piece of paper she was carrying in front of Blake's face. Reading it Blake raised an eyebrow. "This is amazing that a Schnee would even deign to grace us." Blake said sounded slightly sarcastic. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"There not all that bad Blake, I mean one of my childhood friends is a Schnee."

"Wait, what?!" The cat Faunus questioned eyes wide in shock.

"Yep, Weiss Schnee is a personal childhood friend. She is kind of an ice queen but once you get past that she is actually really nice."

"Ruby the Schnee family doesn't make nice with Faunus." Blake deadpanned. Ruby snorted at that.

"Don't know where you heard that Blake, but Weiss is currently dating a Faunus right now." She stated. Blake blinked in disbelief at her owner.

"Really?" She asked in wonderment.

"Yep, think the Faunus name is Neon Katt or something like that. I didn't really ask her the details. Anyways none of this is important. They need people right now to volunteer to work on the dance. That means us Blake." Blake was about to open her mouth but Ruby quickly stopped from doing so. "No ands, if, or buts. I've already signed us on so let's get going Blake. If we can get everything done in time, I'll treat you to some Tuna."

Blake perked up at that, eyes glinting. "Alright Ruby, you win." She stated.

And so Blake and Ruby began helping out to prepare for the festival. Ruby was excited that she would be able to see her childhood friend Weiss again. When they were little, Weiss used to be mean to her, until Yang had a word with her older sister the current Maiden of Winter, Winter Schnee.

"Hey Blake I need a little help with something!" Ruby called. Blake turns her head just in time to a huge stack of book cases being rushed over to her location. Blinking in disbelief, she quickly helps Ruby.

All in all the day seemed to pass by quickly.

Now a few things should be explained about the Festival of the Grimm War. It is a festival that takes place once every year to celebrate the end of the Grimm War. It lasts for three days, the Second day is a dance, and the third day is a speech from a Maiden.

Now the dance/ball is something that is held sacred throughout all of Remnant. Normally couples went together, though you could go if you have a Faunus to be your partner. This was known as the Dance of the Eclipse. Now Ruby and Blake didn't have anybody to go with and the beginning of the Festival would be starting tomorrow.

Now that they were done helping with the decorations, Ruby decided to ask the question. "Hey Blake?" The questioning tone of voice lingered.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Do you think- gosh it's easier to ask Yang, but do you think you could come to the Dance of the Eclipse with me?" The hopefulness in Ruby's voice surprised both of them.

Blake eyebrow raised as she took in Ruby's appearance. "Would this be as a date or-?" Ruby jumped up, looking into Blake's eyes.

"Umm… this can be anything that you want it to be. I mean I wouldn't mind if it was a date, in fact I would love it if it was a date. I mean you're so beautiful and pretty and just I don't know. I can't really describe it into words. But yes I would love it if you wanted it to be a date. Even though we're not dating each other or anything but still I would love it." And before Ruby could ramble anymore Blake decided to interrupt her.

"Then yes Ruby, I would love to go on a date with you to the Dance of the Eclipse." Ruby's silver eyes widened before a very large smile crossed her face.

"Thank Youi! Thank You! Oh Thank You Blake!" She shouted in excitement. The raven haired girl's excitement was infectious and Blake found herself smiling also. They were by now approaching the landing space for the Airships of Beacon Academy when they heard a voice. The voice was very familiar to Ruby but not to Blake.

"For the last time Neon, stop calling me that!" The shout was so nostalgic that Ruby couldn't help but grin.

"Aww, but I like the nickname Icey Wiessy." Came another feminine voice. Suddenly the sound of ice cracking could be heard and they heard what sounded like roller blades.

"Oops almost got me there." This was followed by a laugh. And then they were suddenly passed by a trail of rainbows. Doing a double take they found it was trailing behind a cat Faunus. She had green eyes and a light complexion. Her hair was a moderate red-orange with light blue streaks. It was done up in a ponytail. The girl had a cat tail that was covered in pink fur that became lighter towards the tip.

Her outfit consisted of a large range of bright colors to the point of being obnoxious. She was wearing a light blue tank top on top of a dark purple bra, dark purple short shorts, under a pink combat mini-skirt and a white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons were fixed to her tank top above her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart.

Around her neck was a white cat bell collar, with dog tags hanging from the loop. She wore a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. Not to mention she had on roller blades.

She also had a tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm.

"Get back her Neon!" The other female voice yelled.

"Nah, Nah, Got catch me first Icey Weissy." The cat Faunus said, sticking her tongue out. She ducked as two shards of ice came flying at each other. "Still can't get me!" She taunted.

"Jeeze Weiss, I thought that a relationship wasn't supposed to be like this." Ruby said quite enjoying the couple's display. Blake guess Weiss was the white haired girl, with the light blue eyes.

"Oh shut up you dolt!" Weiss yelled, before her eyes widened. "Wait a minute Ruby?!" She questioned shocked.

Ruby flashed her childhood friend a smile at the shocked expression on her face. "What's a matter Weiss, cat got your tongue?" Ruby questioned grin on her face. Weiss was about to answer, but Neon did it before her.

"The Katt is about to get her tongue by the time we get to the guest dorm rooms." Neon spoke up, causing all three of the other members to blush. Weiss turned a glare at her Faunus, warning her not to say anything more.

"Well I'm sorry Ruby, I haven't seen you properly in about seven years since well you know." Weiss tried to avoid the sensitive topic that one shouldn't really bring up around Ruby.

"Ah yep, you were there weren't you for the well… funeral?" Weiss nodded. That was the day the she was forced to take her calling as a Huntress. Both Ruby and Weiss talked to each other over their scrolls, they even visited once and a while. But the last visit had been about two years ago if Ruby remembered correctly.

"Called to see that you're doing okay, along with you Neon." That was another thing. Both Neon and Ruby knew each other because they had met at the funeral. She had just become Weiss's Faunus. She had changed though.

Ruby recalled back then, remembering a scared little cat Faunus that clung to Weiss whenever she could. Now she seemed to annoy Weiss whenever she could. _'Ah, how times have changed.'_ An evil cackle came from the depths of her mind. This was probably karma for that time Weiss had stolen that cookie from her. Oh no Ruby still hadn't forgotten about that. And when she had thrown Weiss into a lake she had gotten in trouble while Weiss got away without any sort of punishment. SO maybe… Ruby had prayed to Monty to get back at Weiss and it seemed to have worked.

"Anyways, we can talk more tomorrow, do you know where the guest dorm rooms are?" The white haired girl questioned. Ruby nodded.

"Sure follow me."

With that the two of them went away leaving them with the two cat Faunus.

"Sooo…" Neon began to say.

"So?" Blake questioned.

"It's been a while?" Blake snorted at this.

"Yeah, a while? Jeez Neon, I still remember having to take care of you before you were picked up by somebody." Blake told her. Neon laughed, shaking her head.

"I remember that, it was right after you got separated from Adam. I was picked up by Winter Schnee, I never really did forgive her for not taking you, you know." Neon talked in an excited manner, not at all like the shy young Neon that Blake remembered.

It had happened when Blake was around seven all the way to nine. She had gotten separated from her older brother Adam, and had come across a young cat Faunus. This cat Faunus was Neon, who was a lot shier and more like a frightened rabbit then the confident hyperactive teen before Blake.

"By the way, I'm glad to see that Ruby Tuesday and Blake Cat are getting along." Neon told her former caretaker.

Blake groans.

_'_ _Somebody please save me!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took forever to actual write, as in all night long. I'm exhausted, so if its not that good please forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy it all the same and tell me what you guys think.


	9. Chapter Seven: Festival II- Dance of the Eclipse

It was finally time. Finally time for that day. Ruby was currently in her sister's dorm room, looking herself over in the mirror. It was hard to believe that it was the second day of the Festival of the Grimm War. Ruby was a bundle of nervous energy, and everybody could see that.

"Come on sis you look fine." Yang assured her. Ruby sighs, still nervous despite what her sister had assured her.

"That's easy for you to say, you look beautiful." Ruby commented, eyeing the dress her sister was wearing. And it was true, she did look beautiful. The best way to describe the dress is a white Marilyn Monroe scoop neck dress, and it went perfect with Yang's golden blond hair and lilac eyes.

Ruby had also seen Velvet who was wearing a blue low cut velvet mini-dress with some red mixed into it. It really suited the rabbit Faunus for some reason. "Come on you worry too much, Blake will love it."

Ruby knew that Yang was right. It was her best dress, something that her mother had giving her a month before she had left.

The dress itself was a short, red, sleeveless dress that had a thick black sash around the waist. There was black edging around the bottom. The dress reached about halfway down her upper leg in length. At the chest, the dress was split vertically down the middle and each half covered both of Ruby's breasts. Across the vertical split is a black crisscrossing ribbon.

The fabric covering her upper chest, shoulders, and upper back appeared to be a black mesh. While the collar of the dress is black and from midway up each leave, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. She wore semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps.

Those black pumps were giving her trouble with walking, but it didn't take long after continuous practice yesterday for Ruby to final master walking in them. She just wouldn't be running in them. A knock came from the door, and Ruby found herself freezing up.

"I'll get it." Yang says, sharing a look with Velvet who nods. When Yang opens the door she finds Blake is standing there. She is wearing a dark blue dress with a black sash around her waist. Ruby's collar was around her throat, and she had a blush on her face. Her shoulders were bare. "By Monty Oum you look perfect Blake." Yang said. Blake fidgeted.

She wasn't use to dressing up like this, but it was for Ruby. Truthfully Blake had no idea what to consider this outing with Ruby to be. _'Is it a date? Or are we just going as friends?'_ Even though Ruby had called Blake beautiful, she wasn't sure if that meant Ruby actually liked her like that. _'I mean friends call each other pretty and beautiful all the time right?'_

Shaking her head, she stayed quiet as she waited for her date to show herself. Her eyes widening as Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, looking down at the ground fidgeting. There was one word that was going through Blake's mind. "You look beautiful." She says.

Ruby's face becomes a bright red, and she looks down at her feet. .."Thank you." She mummers. Blake offers Ruby her hand, which the young Rose takes it delicately. Then Blake escorted her to the ballroom.

Yes, Ozpin had made sure when Beacon Academy was built that a ballroom was included into it.

The two of them passed by a familiar pair. Jaune was wearing a black tuxedo which really didn't seem to suit him at all. Near him was Vermillion. She was wearing a short, deep purple dress that showed off a lot of cleavage. Her fox tailed flicked beside her sshowing how happy she was.

As they reached that ball room, they were greeted by many dignitaries from Atlas. The ballroom itself was quite large with waiters moving all about. Slow music played, and Ruby scanned the crowd to see if there was anybody that she would honestly be able to recognize.

"Big sister Ruby!" The childish voice of Jade called her. Turning her head, she found Jade in what we would call a Chinese dress. It was a shining green with a red dragon embroiled on it. Ren was wearing his traditional outfit though that was because it was also formal anyways.

"Hey Jade are you enjoying the ball?" Ruby questioned her not related by blood little sister. Jade nodded, giving Ruby a smile that would melt a heart.

"Yep, Big Brother Ren says that he would dance with me later." Ruby nods, laughing at how excited Jade was about this.

Next they found at a table, Auriel and Nora eating pancakes. They weren't even dressed up just enjoying the pancakes.

Then there was over on the dance floor, Pyrrha and Zelda. Zelda was wearing a dress very similar to Blake's though it was grey in color. Ruby smiled as she saw Zelda grope Pyrrha slightly who in retaliation stomped on her foot. It was quite funny to see.

"There you are Ruby." Came the voice of Weiss. Ruby turned her head to see that she was holding hands with Neon. Neon was currently wearing a rather bright neon red dress that stopped just at the knees. It was frilled, with the hem being a bright neon green. The skirt had a shooting star on the right side of it. Neon's hair was done up into a small ponytail instead of its normal hairstyle.

Weiss meanwhile was wearing a pure white dress with white gloves that went up to her elbow. "You look good Weiss." Ruby compliments her childhood friend who gives her a smile.

"As do you Ruby."

Meanwhile Neon and Blake were talking to each other.

"Glad to see that Blake Cat actually brought a date to the Dance of the Eclipse. The fact that it's Ruby Tuesday just makes it better." Neon commented.

Blake groaned at the nicknames Neon came up with. "Well, I'm not even sure if it's really a date or not." Blake says.

Neon snorts at this shaking her head. "Of course it's a date, haven't you seen those secretive glances that are all too obvious that Ruby Tuesday keeps sending your way?" Neon asks. Blake decides to ignore Neon, as the music seems to change to a slow waltz. It was hypnotic, and Blake watched as the people spun around each.

"Ah, here comes Weiss and Ruby now." Neon says. Ruby's face is slightly red, and Blake wonders what Weiss had said to her. Another woman was with them, and Blake's eyes widen. This woman was Winter Schnee, the current Maiden of winter.

"I suppose that this is your Faunus Ruby." Winter said, looking Blake over. Her eyes held a frosty sharpness that seemed appropriate for her name. Ruby nodded. Blake suddenly noticed that beside Winter was another Faunus. This Faunus looked different. There was nothing noticeable about him, but Blake could tell that he was dangerous. He wore a tuxedo that was red in color.

The man's hair was an ash grey color, and his face was chiseled like a statue. On the side of his face was a tattoo of a tortoise with a serpent for a tail. And from this tattoo realization hit Blake. This Faunus was a guardian Faunus, those who are charged with protecting one of the four Maidens.

The original Guardian Faunus were a serpent like dragon, a bird, a white tiger, and a tortoise with a snake for a tail. They represented the four seasons and were guardians of the four directions. Their names were Seiryuu also known as Qing Long the Azure Dragon of Spring, Shizaku also known as Zhu Que the Vermillion Bird of Summer, Byakko or Bai Hu the White Tiger of Fall, and Genbu also knownas Xuan Wu the Black Tortoise of Winter.

Faunus that become Guardian Faunus inherit the powers of the original Guardian Faunus. Seriyuu is said to be able to cause hurricanes and tornados, Shizaku to call incinerate any enemy, Byakko a able to control the very ground of Remnant causing earthquakes, and Genbu was able to create blizzards and ice storms.

To put it in a simple term, they were able to manipulate one of the four elements. Seriyuu represents air, Shizaku fire, Byakko earth, and Genbu water. They were also able to manifest their aura into the form of the creature in question.

Blake snapped out of what she was thinking of, eyeing the Faunus close.

"Well, I'm glad that you have such a skilled Faunus." There was something beneath that compliment that Blake couldn't really pick up. She wasn't sure what it was though. "Anyways, I thought I would just inspect your Faunus for myself, after all I've heard much about her. The fact that she has gone into Grimm territory alone on twenty missions that would be considered suicidal is amazing." Her tone was polite, and she flashed a known look towards her Faunus.

"Really I had no idea about that." Ruby says, looking at Blake with wide eyes that seemed to shine with awe.

"Oh yes, perhaps you should ask your Faunus for details, but for now I must retire. I'm quite tired, come along Geo." She motions for the Faunus who nods, following behind his owner. Blake watches the two of them, before relaxing her guard.

She turns her head to Ruby looking at her owner. Giving a gentle smile, she stretches her arm out, holding her hand open. The young Rose looks surprised but a smile plays on her lips. "Now perhaps my lady would dance with me?" The cat Faunus asked.

Ruby carefully reached out, flashing Blake a smile as she was lead to the dance floor. The music became a medium speed waltz, and so the two of them began to dance.

A violin played in the background, as Blake and Ruby moved gracefully across the dance floor. They were very much in tune with each other, and it showed.

Feet moving in unison, Ruby found herself staring into up into Blake's eyes, enchanted by the amber hues. Likewise the cat Faunus found her self-trapped by Ruby's won silver colored ones.

The two of them dance as if they are in a trance, not noticing that they were the only ones on the dance floor everyone else vacating it to give them room. They were oblivious, so focused on each other.

It was a beautiful sight though to those observing. Their movement was fluid like they were water. Finally the song began to come to an end, and Blake spun Ruby around who falls backwards and the cat Faunus catches her.

They suddenly hear clapping causing both of them to look around to found that the other guests were clapping for them. They flashed a knowing smile at both of each other, and Blake helps Ruby up again. Leading Ruby away from the crowd, to the balcony, the smile was still on both of their faces.

Up above them the stars twinkled, and both owner and Faunus looked up mesmerized by it. Turning to her owner, Blake gave her a smile. "Well Ruby I had fun today." Blake said. Ruby blushed, unsure what to make of that statement. Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and carefully raised it to her mouth. She pressed a kiss to the back of it surprising Ruby whose face amazingly become a deeper and brighter red.

Blake gives her a smile. And they both listen as the music finally comes to a stop and people begin to go off. This was when Blake decided to escort Ruby back to their dorm.

Before they each went to their respective bedrooms, Blake spoke up. "I had fun Ruby, thank you for taking me." She stated smiling at the younger Rose.

"I'm so glad, I was slightly worried that you wouldn't." She stops speaking for a bit, before she walks up to her Faunus giving her a quick goodnight kiss on the cheek. Both of their faces go red. "Good night Blake." Ruby squeaks, and the next thing Blake hears is the door to her owners bedroom shutting.

_ **Meanwhile** _

Airships stealthily landed in Emerald Forest at the ruins that once belonged to the Ancients. Already the White Fang had efficiently cleared the place of the Grimm. Tomorrow they would be striking Beacon Academy, killing the Maiden of Winter. With the death of one of the vile Schnee repressors they would be giving rise to a Faunus uprising in the kingdom of Atlas.

Still though there was one thing that most of the members of the White Fang were unsure about. The fact that Adam, the second-in-command, wanted the head of the sister of the Golden Dragon. Though the White Fang called her by another name.

The Dragon of Ancients. Flames that had an intensity unlike any other. Red eyes of anger that belonged to the half-Ancient that was their true leader. Yes, they have gone out of the way to avoid angering Yang Xiao Long, but that seemed to end tomorrow.

Adam looked at the wall the picture of his younger sister on full display. It looked to be a picture of a happier time, before the lowest of the lowest Humans tried to take Adam from her. The slavers were the worst, they were vilified by the other Humans and Hunters.

They took Faunus from the streets selling them into prostitution or as food for those with tastes disgusting enough that they would try it. Adam had fought and killed them, only to be hunted down by the rouge Hunters.

Hunters who abandon their true duty and become mercenaries or criminals, it was why Yang Xiao Long hunted them. Back a year before the Dragon of Ancients gained the title of Golden Dragon, they had burned down an entire town in Atlas. They butchered everybody, rather Faunus or Human, child or adult. It mattered not. For one of the most basic rules about the Hunters is that they will always feel the Lust and lose their insanity.

The Lust was a condition and an inevitability; a calling and disease. It was a design flaw in an otherwise perfect weapon. The Lust was what all Hunters felt a pull that drove them to battle. It was why they needed Hunters to hunt down those who go rouge.

Hunters never retire. It was an impossibility, for without the fighting; the bloodshed; the death; a Hunter will fall insane going on a rampage. The Faunus that become linked with a Hunter that receive their owner also suffer from this condition.

Some Hunters use the Lust to their own advantage. Others are more likely to fall in with the Lust. Their Leader had better control over it then others.

Yes, Adam had been chased down by rouge Hunters that would have killed him if it wasn't for the fact that **she** appeared in her red armor. Adam had watched fascinated by how she cut down the Hunters, red blade becoming stained even more. Those red eyes underneath the Nevermore bone mask fascinating him. She wanted freedom for the Faunus and Adam joined her to get revenge as had thought his sister had been sold by those Slavers.

Sighing, Adam shakes his head of the memories. He had a new plan anyways. "Orchi!" He barked out the order. Seconds later the snake Faunus appears.

"Yes?" Orchi questioned eyes raised.

"Change of plans. In my hope of getting Blake I forgot that your true talents are assassination. **You** will deal with Winter Schnee, while the White Fang will keep the Hunters busy. I will kill Ruby Rose. Should my sister appear it will be the perfect attempt to recruit her."

The smile that went across Orchi's skin was chilling at best. As the personal assassin of the White Fang, and third-in-command, he was the most cunning of them other than the true leader. He was sadistic, enjoying killing his prey with his Semblance slowly. Letting them feel as each of the organs in their body shuts down, one by one.

This time though Orchi wouldn't be able to give a slow death to his newest prey. And he was so looking forward to her screams of agony. A euphoric shot through his body causing his tongue to come out.

"This will be a glorious day for the Faunus, a day where we will finally start to become free from the oppressive bonds of the Humans and the Hunters." A slowly smile appears on Adam's face. "I will build this world from the complete extinction of the Humans and Hunters. When their bodies are piled up burning on the streets, or thrown to the Grimm. Then I will have the world I wish for Blake to see. The perfect Heaven for Faunus." The smile twisted into a scowl.

' _And I will clip the petals of the young Rose.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Really my best chapter. I kind of hit a writers block with this, but I over came it. Though I wish I had gotten it to you guys on time. I apologize for that. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this. It means a lot that you guys are reading this, and I mean a lot. I'm still waiting the person editing the chapters to respond.


	10. Volume One [Chapter Eight: Festival III- Volume One End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the un-rewritten chapter that I had. But I still hope that you guys will enjoy it, even if it's rushed.

The air around Beacon Academy was filled with the sound of shouting, screaming, and fighting. Metal hitting against metal. The air was thick with the smell of blood and smoke.

Ruby dashed across the battlefield avoiding the White Fang and the Hunters, Huntresses, and their Faunuses. She had to get to Blake. Blake who was somewhere on the grounds of this academy probably wrapped up in all of this fighting. Using her semblance she dashed forward.

Before long Ruby came to an area with no fighting. She was just going to go through it, but was quickly stopped by a blade being swung in front of her face. Ruby quickly brings Crescent Rose in front of her. The blade connects with the shaft of her scythe. "Finally I've found you Ruby Rose." A deep male voice says, causing Ruby to blink in confusion. Standing in front of her was a male with red hair and horns on his head.

"Do I know you?" She questions. The man gives a laugh as he watches her.

"Know me, no you do not. But you know somebody precious to me. I have come to liberate her from you." He quickly dashes forward and Ruby barley has time to block with her scythe. "Remember the name of your killer young Rose. My name is Adam, Adam Taurus, half brother of Blake Belladonna." Ruby's eyes widen.

_**With Weiss & Neon** _

"Where are we going Weiss?" Neon asked. She quickly hits one of the White Fang with a shattering blow using her Nunchucks. Weiss ignores her, dashing forward as quickly as she can. "Hey Weiss!" Neon yells. Weiss only bites her lip. She knows why the White Fang were here. They were here to kill Winter. She ignored her Faunus yelling, she didn't have time to answer Neon's questions or even stop her concerns. No all that mattered was getting to her older sister.

They soon came to the gym, where the sound of fighting could be heard. Quickly opening the door. Weiss and Neon were meet with the entire gym frozen solid. Ice covered everything and a blizzard was raging inside. Winter's Faunus was currently fighting a snake Faunus that they had never seen. This snake Faunus was manipulating ten daggers. The daggers seemed to move like serpents.

Weiss could see a very thin string that gleamed. "Tch your very annoying Mr. Guardian Faunus." The snake Faunus said in irritation. His voice was a hiss. Winter's Faunus doesn't say anything, insistently launching himself forward, a blade of ice in his hands. He swipes, but the snake Faunus dodges, only to receive a knee in the stomach. Grunting, he slides back a couple feet thanks to the ice. "You'll pay for that." The hiss that came from him was venomous, like a viper that was about to strike.

Weiss watched, sure that her sister's Faunus would be able to win the fight. She had seen Geo fight against many skilled opponents and having won. Again the Geo swipes the blade of ice, only this time the snake Faunus rose his arm up. The blade connected, and the arm went flying. For a brief moment Weiss hoped that Geo, had been able to finish the fight. She gave a look of confusion when the snake Faunus only began laughing. The next thing that Weiss saw was the many daggers being impaled into Geo. They penetrated many parts of his body. The snake Faunus moved his remain hand and the daggers were pulled out of Geo's body which crumpled onto itself.

Winter rushed forward, ice appearing under her feet. Deciding to join her sister Weiss, rushed forward followed by Neon. Even though they all attacked at the same time, the snake Faunus was able to dodge. Jumping back, he made sure to grab his arm. After landing he gave a sickening smile. "That damn Faunus was more trouble then I anticipated." He said. Looking at the arm in his hand, he placed it against where it use to be. The skin started fusing together, knitting itself. When it was completely fused he moved a few fingers testing them. Looking at Winter, he gave her a sickening grin. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you die rather quickly by our leaders orders." He said.

Rushing forward, we aimed for Winter only to be blocked by Weiss who had placed reflected the blades with her sword. The snake Faunus turned on Weiss, eyes alight with anger. "Don't get in my way you damn brat!" He yelled, daggers moving and suddenly flying towards her. Weiss's body froze, and she could only watch as her death quickly approached. However, she was pushed back by Winter, who summoned ice to redirect the daggers that were coming at the side to Weiss. They now aimed for the front. Weiss's eyes widened, watching as the scene in front of her seemed to go in slow motion.

The daggers ripped through the front of Winter's chest tearing through flesh and bone before appearing on the other side. Blood splashed against Weiss's face. The snake Faunus viciously ripped the daggers out of her older sister, whose body crumpled. A pool of blood appearing where her body had collapsed.

Weiss stared for a few moments, eyes wide in horror. She couldn't believe what she had seen. It felt like her brain had stopped. Then everything caught up with her.  **"NO!"** Her scream was piercing. Weiss rushed to her sister's side along with Neon.

She knew that the powers of the Maiden were trying to heal Winter, but they wouldn't be able to close all the wounds. She could see the pain coursing through Winter's body, blood dribbling out from the side of her mouth. Her older sister's breathing was short like she couldn't get enough air. "W...Weiss." Winter says in a week voice. Tears streamed down Weiss face. "Listen to me." Winter pause's to take a breath before speaking again. "Leave this place." Weiss shook her head.

"No, I won't leave you. We can still get help. You'll live through this Winter." She tried to rationalize. Winter gave a weak smile, shaking her head.

"Neon, take her away from here." The older sister ordered. Neon nodded, picking Weiss up who kicked and thrashed; screaming for her Faunus to let her go. Neon didn't listen before skating away. When Winter, was sure that they were gone, she slowly pushed her body up. Her body had healed enough. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Geo got up as well, before she turned her attention back to the snake Faunus. "You could have killed me when I was talking to her Orchi." Winter tells the snake Faunus who merely shrugs, watching both Geo and Winter wearily.

"Nah, I wanted to see you suffer a bit, it's not like you'll survive the venom that is coursing through your veins right now anyways." Orchi says. Winter looks over at Geo looking into his eyes. The Faunus eyes widen, before returning back to normal. He gives a silent nod, before taking off. Orchi seeing this launched the daggers, only for them to be blocked by an ice wall that Winter had summoned. He tsks, before turning his attention back to his target. "I guess it doesn't matter, he'll die within couple months after I kill you." Winter gave a small smile, causing a frown to appear on Orchi's face. "What is it?" He questioned. He was unsure what she was planning.

"I'm going to die here, but so are you." She informs him. His eyes widen as he feels his feet become entrapped by ice. He looks at Winter who's entire body seems to be glowing a pure white. Slowly she is lifted up from the ground, a large glyph enveloping the entirety of the gym floor appearing.

"You damn bitch!" Orchi yells in rage as a bright light fills the entire gym.

_**With Blake** _

Blake rushed through the battlefield dispatching White Fang members. In the distances where the gym was, she watched as large spire like ice crystals suddenly form. She frowned, before boosting her speed even more. She had already met Pyrrha and Zelda, the two of them had secured the main Academy building. It wasn't long before Blake came across Ruby and… her eyes widen and a gasp escaped her lips. It was her brother. Adam was currently fighting Ruby, who was being pushed back. When she gasped it caught both of their attentions.

"Blake!" Ruby shouts. Adam though gives a smirk.

"How nice to see you join us sister." He says. He turns his head to eye Ruby to make sure that she doesn't attack him when he wasn't paying attention.

Shaking out of her stupor, Blake speaks up. "What are you doing Adam?" She questioned.

"Me, I'm getting rid of this Rose that is keeping you captive." He says. Blake shakes her head in disbelief.

"I'm not being held captive. Stop it Adam." She says. He sighs, shaking his head.

"You only say that because of her being your owner. Let's see what you say when I end her life." Suddenly Adam dashed forward. Ruby wasn't paying attention until it was too late. His blade pierced her, and she froze. Blake watched in horror as Ruby stared in shock before her eyes suddenly went dim before closing. Adam pulled his blade out from her, and Ruby collapsed, Crescent Rose landing beside her. Blake dashes forward, grabbing Ruby's body, and holding her close. Adam frowned taking a step forward.

"Step aside Blake." He says, staring at her. Blake shook her head.

"No." She says defiantly.

"Fine." He began to take a step forward, one step, two steps, three steps. Closer and closer he got. Blake shivered looking at his mask. However, a fist suddenly shot forward and fire connected with the side of his face.

He slid a bit, kicking up dust before stopping. The mask on the right side of his face crumples, and the flames that he had been hit with had seared his skin leaving nothing recognizable. He looks in front of him only to be met with piercing red eyes. The same as their leaders eyes. They were filled with the fury of a dragon. Fire seemed to lick at Yang's feet, and she snarled like an animal.

Blake looked at Velvet, who motioned for her to go. Nodding in thanks she picked Ruby up before dashing to the main Academy. Velvet was about to join Yang in fighting but was stopped by her owners voice.

"No, stay out of this Velvet!' She snarls, glaring at Adam. "This piece of shit is mine!" Adam watched her out of his single good eye. She dashes forward, causing Adam to bring his blade up for protection. Her fist connects with it, shattering the blade and connecting again with Adam's face. He grunts, before bringing the broken part of the blade up, slashing Yang.

She pulls her fist back, before sending it forward with an impossible amount of force. The sound of bones cracking and breaking echo audibly, and Adam flew backwards hitting the ground with a thud. He tries to get up, only to collapse on himself.

Yang took a step forward, only to dodge a blade that came from a White Fang member. Another appeared, then another, and another. One by one they showed up and it wasn't long before a rather large crowd of White Fang members appeared. They each were brandishing their weapons.

" **OUT OF MY WAY!"** Yang roars dashing forward. She was like an animal, ripping through each of the White Fang members. She ignored the wounds that she was receiving. In the face of this terrible rage, the remaining White Fang members retreated. Grabbing Adam, they vanished. Yang tried to chase after them, but collapsed as the adrenaline left her veins and she felt the exhaustion of her blood loss. She could only stare in rage, as the remaining White Fang members retreated.

_**Afterwords (Ruby & Blake)** _

Blake sat silently in a chair. On a hospital bed hooked up to machines which took her vitals was Ruby. The invasion of the Academy had happened three days ago. Three days Ruby had been asleep. The doctors weren't sure when the young Rose was going to wake up. Blake meanwhile was feeling a range of emotions. She felt anger, hatred, betrayal, most of all she felt useless. She felt like she had betrayed Ruby.  _'If only I had arrived earlier. If only I had attacked Adam when I had the chance.'_ These questions plagued her and the scene kept replaying over and over in her mind. Silently, she got up leaving the room to head back to their now empty dorm room.

_**Afterwords (Yang, Velvet, & Ozpin)** _

Three days, three days since the invasion of Beacon Academy, three days since she had seen her sister stabbed in front of her eyes. "What do you mean, you won't let me go hunting for them!" Yang snarled. Ozpin sighed shaking his head.

"We have no idea where the members are, and we need to reorganize and regain our strength. Already the Schnee family is debating if they should level charges against us." Ozpin calmly explained to her. Yang growled, not even calming down when Velvet lays a hand on her lower back. She was more like her name the Golden Dragon. The embodiment of the rage of a dragon.

"Screw the Schnee family! I want the heads of those who harmed Ruby!" She shouts. Ozpin finally had enough and rose from his chair.

"Enough!" He shouts but at the same time not shouts. "While you are at this school, you'll obey the rules."

**Crash!** The sound of Ozpin's desk breaking in half could be heard. Yang pulls her arm out of the split in the middle. "Consider this my resignation from the Academy." She says, before turning around and walking to the door. Velvet blinked following after her, before turning around and apologizing.

When the door closes, Ozpin sighs shaking his head. "I'm going to have to give him a call." He knew that wasn't going to be pleasant at all. When he learned what happened to his daughters well… and then their was Qrow. Ozpin shuddered. No, this situation had gone bad, very very bad. None of this he anticipated, meaning that  **she** had become involved.

"So, you're finally making your move… Salem."

_**Afterwords (Neon & Weiss)** _

"Weiss come on you have to eat." Neon said worried. She had been able to coax her owner to eat a little, but she hadn't left the room. It was like she was a doll. Neon shivered at that. Weiss was already beautiful like a doll, but now she was really like one. It disturbed the cat Faunus more then she would like to admit.

Ever since she saw the death of Winter, Weiss had been like this. Neon knew that she was inside of her mind trying to pick up the pieces. Neon sighed, shaking her head. She wanted to help Weiss somehow. Yet, Neon couldn't think of anything. "Come on Weiss, you're stronger then this." Neon says.

Silence is the only answer.

_**Afterwords (Adam & Orchi)** _

Adam sighed, eyeing the mask that was crafted onto his face. It was white in color and resembled a Human skull. "She got you good." Came the sicking hiss of Orchi. Turning around, he found him standing there slouched.

"So, you finally returned." Adam simply said. Orchi gives a smile.

"Can't really expect much when I need them to think I've been killed by the former Maiden of Winter." He said. Adam nodded. "What are you thinking?" He questioned.

"That girl, the dragon of ancients. She is truly a force of destruction." Adam says anger clear in his voice. "It's time we contact her." He says. "She will be interested in the current developments."


End file.
